


Big Boom - Explosive Expert Reader x Thorin

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Fluff and Angst, Mistaken Identity, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Returning Home, hidden past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Not certain if i'll keep this one going but I at least got them all home and the work on Erebor started. Hope you like it :D





	1. Chapter 1

Back before the fall of Erebor when their mighty green halls were lit with torches and countless roaring fires filling the halls with the use of angled mirrors filling every corner of their deep mountains with a warming light. For ages Dwarves have been known as the most enduring and stubborn of most creatures within Middle Earth. And deep within this great kingdom sat the king leading the Council of Dwarves, King Thror, from the great line of Durin bearing a growing sickness he refused to acknowledge had been creeping. With each day the darkness inside of him from a single cursed coin within his hoard he’d happened upon by chance grew, leaving his alliances to grow more strained each day as the sickness took hold.

Seated upon his Throne the mighty King greeted his old friend and visiting King Dabondor from Orcarni leader of the Blacklocks clan, leader of the greatest and most formidable Dwarven force still standing. A thick, broad and tall clan known for the sparks their eyes bore matching the glow from their brightest forges within their kingdoms under their dark and wavy locks paired with thickly woven beards. Holding rule over the Ironfists, Stiffbeards, Stonefoots clans’ forces as their lines of Kings had fallen long ago with the great battles of old in Melkor’s reign of terror. With a steady gaze their eyes locked and a common smile formed between them as King Thror rose to share a friendly hug with a sturdy chuckle between them. Once great friends now driven apart after a boiling feud driving a wedge between all standing kingdoms.

Amidst their latest meeting of Kings and Dwarf Lords Thror and Dabondor butted heads about claiming more land for their kin along with an urge to reclaim Durin’s own Kingdom of Moria, one not viable enough to attempt without the aid of Dabondor’s men. Something that would no doubt bring an end to their kin with the recent scouting reports of the area flooded with orcs and goblins. Something Dabondor would never risk, with a single refusal all Southern clans were barred and banished from the Council of Dwarves. An announcement driving a collective silent gasp through the Dwarves in attending, turning his back to his former friend, Dabondor exited the great Kingdom for the last time, collecting the small child waiting in the doorway for his sturdy arms to carry her home once again.

Days they marched as word spread causing the Council to crumble leaving the Firebeards and Broadbeams clans to break contact with him and only the other Longbeard clans in the Iron Hills stemming from the line of Durin to remain truly loyal against all spread word about Thror’s rule. But even with their own great and terrifying force they stood no chance fighting off the darkness growing through the world alone. With a giant roar finally his sickness was broken as his head turned to call for aid only to remember he’d cast off all those once willing and able to do so.

.

Upon arriving home the Orcarni Mountains found themselves in a creeping shadow as the darkness from Mordor spread. Holding out as long as they could the clans traced the whispers of news of their once great allies. Now hidden away in shame in the Blue Mountains trying to regain some semblance of their once formerly proud stance among the Firebeards and Broadbeams clans they had delved a third Kingdom in between their massive peaks. 

Scraping and scratching to get by Thror tried to right the bonds between the three clans only to strain the bond with the Iron Hills, all leading to some thirty years later finally driving their clans after their goal, Moria. Azanulbizar ended bloody with losses too great to ever mention leaving all clans involved greatly depleted and with nothing to show for it as the dark forces had sealed themselves back in their enforced keep. Marching back to their exiled homes all hope of returning to their former glory escaped the Durins, hanging their heads low as they lead their fallen King’s body back again.

.

Pain of the losses bore heavily through Kingdoms with no greater damage than the great King Dabondor brought to his knees at the fall of his greatest friend. So soon after the loss of his Wife and two Sons the pain had worn heavily spurring the order to finally abandon their surrounded keep as his only protection for his lone Daughter and youngest Son. Fully armed and packed with everything they could manage they marched almost endlessly through the vast stretch of land towards the only lands large enough for the hundreds of thousands of Dwarves now left homeless by Sauron’s growing shadow now flooding their former home. 

Within the great crevice they filed, armed and ready leaving the women and children unable to battle within the outer borders of Lothlorien. A weak alliance had formed between their Kin as the young Princess y/n had used their chance meeting with Lord Celeborn in Mirkwood to grant safe passage and shelter for her Kin before strapping on her sturdy armor and joining her Father’s side. The one weak bond forming a glowing sense of pride in her Father and people now urging her to take her place at his side to lead them to victory.

.

Trembling under the thick Dwarven armor your spark filled e/c eyes scanned over the forces from under your helmet coating your long dark curly tightly braided hair looped across the back of your head resembling a folded whip as your clan braids hung from a strip across your face tucked behind your ear. Gripping the hilt of your blades you drew in a steady breath knowing at least in this you could aid your people. 

For ages the Blacklocks had born beardless Dams, you included, scrawny and unattractive in most Dwarven standards but sturdy and fierce enough with a stubborn streak to rival any other clan. Fiery women any Dwarf could only dream of claiming for their skills on the battle field. Smirking at your Father through his firm pat on your back you nodded and matched his steps beginning the march for Moria.

Filing in through the crevice your men crept using the hidden pathway Lord Celeborn had mentioned to you in hopes of protecting you and your Kin as best as they could manage while reluctantly refusing to send armed aid of his own. Passing the stony markers your men took out each of the patrolling orcs and goblins before finally stopping and facing the now glowing hidden doorway. Eyeing the scrawling around the top of the doorway the Dwarves gathered behind you stealing a gaze as you softly spoke the secret password in a timid try at Elvish,  _“Melon”_.

With the sound of stones easing against each other as the door opened. Tightening your grip on your swords you eyed the shocked orcs readying in return before you rushed inside starting your flood into the city taking them all out a room and a floor at a time. Aching and throbbing you eased down on a worn stool at the dust coated table in the sealed up and hidden door you’d found to an old study. For hours through the night as your forces slept in the reclaimed city you smirked eying the detailed noted in the ledgers you had found filled with explosive techniques needed for mining the Mithril streaming through the deep stretches of the mines.

Shifting your eyes back to the table a sudden roll of a pencil you’d laid out on the table causing your head to turn at the vibration your hand felt in the table. Closing the book you mentally ran through the list of ingredients you’d just read and collected them from the shelves along the wall and raced through the halls tucking the book in your pack. 

With a shrill whistle you stirred the men eyeing your charge through their waking lines as an echoing roar and a distant flame grew. Rising and rushing to reform lines you eyed the few lines of orcs rushing in fleeing from their deep hiding places as a massive creature appeared. Out of your helmet and without your long swords, still being sharpened by one of your Father’s men you dropped to your knees as your Father’s voice called out over the numerous shouted orders,  **“Y/N!”**

Setting everything out you glanced up at the approaching Balrog now entering the main hallway loosening his whip before dropping your eyes again to the shaky mixture. Exhaling sharply you mumbled to yourself in Khuzdul,  **“Please, Mahal, Let this work.”** Adding the small bubbling pouch to the end of one of your arrows from the quiver across your back and notching it. Eyeing the flaming creature with a growing smirk as you angled your bow higher and let it fly. 

With a sharp whistle through the loud roar coming from the beast your arrow hit its mark, deep in the flaming creature’s throat causing your to collect everything and turn and run. Racing as you dropped it in your bag bouncing at your side only to dive over the lines of Dwarves with shields and spears drawn, closing up your small opening again as you landed between them leaning against one of their backs eyeing the gagging beast through a crack in the shields while your Father curled across your unarmored back. 

With a sudden collective gasp the Dwarven formations tightened at the large explosion claiming the Balrog’s head, sending it in several different directions before the body buckled and dropped to its knees then forward to its chest as its wings dropped and covered the bare stretch of ground. Relaxing their lines the formations cautiously broke as cheers rang out with your name being shouted and echoing through the Kingdom before the orcs had gained the courage to strike. Making a short stand and falling just as quickly leading to another brief celebration after another sweep of the Kingdom before returning to their slumbers as you showed your Father the hidden study.

Entering the small room you chuckled softly, being curled in a tight hug causing you to tighten your grip around his middle in return as he said,  **“My dearest Uslukhuê kurdu. I thought I’d nearly lost you.”**  (Dragon of My Heart)

Gripping him tighter you smiled up at him wiping his cheeks meeting his eyes matching yours in shade and brilliant sparks,  **“You’ll never lose me. We’re far too stubborn to be reclaimed to the stone just yet.”**

Smiling wider he nodded pressing his forehead to you then scanned over the room saying,  **“Let’s see what you’ve uncovered here.”**

.

Sure enough your kin claimed the new Kingdom and took hold of their new found trades, basking in the pleasure of bearing the greatest hoard of mithril in middle Earth as some followed your instructions claiming their footings as miners once the greenhouse had been repaired and sprouted its first crop with the aiding of the Elves in a showing of good faith and friendship. Rebuilding the city then the majority setting up their shops again and returning to their former crafts. Timidly your people bonded with theirs under your budding curiosity fueling your budding link as you met frequently for furthering your lessons on Elven culture between conferences on trade between your people.

For years you grew closer and prospered alongside the Elves even aiding their enforcing of borders between market trips on the banks of the river near Lothlorien. One including a stop in at Rivendell, bringing a new round of curious stares that you were all too comfortable with already. But soon enough you’d eased through their cautious attitudes concerning you and your kin with your strange mildly Elven traits muddled in with your Dwarven traits. All stemming from your childhood friendship with King Thranduil who practically insisted you attend each meeting after your first encounter. Also insisting on annual visits from you as well.

…

Glancing down at his feet the Elven King eyed the small giggling child hiding under his robe as an older Dwarf boy passed the doorway whispering a Dwarvish name. Easing back his robe Thranduil knelt and raised you to his hip with a soft smile introducing himself and bonding instantly as you curled your arms around his neck in a greeting hug you’d seen your Father greet King Thror with countless times. Several hours later you’d been discovered sleeping in his arms through his Council meeting under his thick wrap with a handful of his hair bringing a smile to your Father’s face as a friendship bloomed between him and the formerly distant Elven King.

Meeting after meeting you would rest in his arms feeding his aching urge to curl around another child once again between his lessons on Elvish traditions and languages for you on your visits. This bond forming a spot akin to a Daughter for you leaving him in a painful decision, once your bond had been broken and your people cast out under Thror’s rule Thranduil sided with the obvious choice. Above all shared borders he refused to side with the Mad King over the largest force of Dwarves remaining, leaving any aid for a conquest on Moria out of the question breaking their bond and dissolving all treaties between them, granting them only safe passage through his lands when they fled and nothing more.

… Starting the Journey...

With a pleasant “Good Morning” a Journey had unknowingly began stemming around the hiring of a single Hobbit. Fixed in your usual seat in Lord Elrond’s study you glanced up at the tall grey cloaked figure entering bringing a smile to your face, “Mithrandir!”

With a pleasant chuckle his large figure claimed the seat at your side giving your hand a gentle pat through his deep smile and flickering light in his eyes, “Princess Y/n, I am so pleased to see you. Is your Father doing well?”

Smiling up at him you replied, “You and I both know Mithrandir I haven’t been an actual Princess for quite some time.”

Chuckling softly his hand patted yours again, “You, My Dear, will always be a Princess. Your Father is Lord of Moria, King of the Southern Clans, you are a Princess. Your lands have a chance yet to be reclaimed, as do others. Which is exactly why I have come to speak with you. I need an explosives expert of your skills.”

Your brow rose as you listened to his tale and following request. Spinning a tale of redemption and reclamation, one that could restore balance between all Dwarven nations and grant your people’s return to their rightful place among the other clans your eyes dropped to the table as memories flooded back of the Mad King and his stern kin from so long ago. 

Deep within you after such a flood of hateful words muttered at first from your kin at their actions the break in your Father’s heart drew a stinging drive from within you. Since the day you’d learned of the Mad King’s death you dropped your anger. Unheard of for a Dwarf but with each passing day you reminded them the pain they felt at the break was not done willfully but out of a spreading darkness in the King, and their pain at lost friends and family did not earn them your hatred as you could see their own pain reflected in the Durin’s actions.

With another smile Gandalf left your side with a simple map left before you of the Shire and the best path to get there, “I will mark the door. If you agree to our quest all clans can only gain from it. You are the only rightful one for this task, I know it. I do hope I will see you there.”

…

Coated in moonlight you followed the trail of Dwarf boot prints through the pleasantly green Shire around you. Turning your head at the lone turn on the long street your eyes fell on a familiar stitched pattern cross a dark blue tunic under a thick fur coat over a thin shirt of armor on the moonlit scowling Dwarf Prince turning in a small circle. Turning away you felt his eyes lock on your side eyeing the Dwarvish ax across your hooded back causing is lips to part and hurry after you. Finally meeting your side he stepped forward through the propped open gate to the front door giving it a sturdy knock. Glancing back at your hooded frame as the music from within died down to say, “Thank you, don’t think I’d have found this place without your help.”

Turning back again his eyes locked with the Hobbit’s who answered the door eyeing him curiously. Moving aside at the sudden advance of the Prince strolling past and removing his cloak Bilbo’s eyes turned to you as you lowered your hood causing his lips to part at the sparks dancing through your eyes reflecting in the candlelight then accepted your outstretched hand. “Y/n Pleasure to meet you.”

Holding your smile you felt the eyes of the Dwarves all looking over your face noting your bare chin and short hair brushed back in braids along the top of your head as even shorter soft curls laid across the back of your head in a small poof under your curled tiny ponytail. Eyeing your place still fixed outside Thorin curiously watched as Bilbo gave your hand a firm shake with a pleased smile replying, “Bilbo Baggins. Please do come in.” Stepping aside and smiling as you bent, unlooping your tall boots and easing them off one at a time and setting them by the door, leaving them sitting up with your blades fixed in their sheaths inside. Passing him a small basket you had tucked under your cloak. 

With a growing smile he eyed the contents happily, spotting the meal and small bottle of wine you’d gifted him, “Thank you! Very Much!” Thinking to himself, “Finally, someone with some manners.” Closing the door behind you your fingers rose up unhooking your thick grey Lothorien leaf sealed cloak and hung it up on the empty hook revealing your Dwarven rune coated arm braces over your long  deep green shirt under a thick black vest over your black pants. Turning again you smiled at Gandalf as he entered the room with a smile as you set your bags and long ax down beside your boots.

Gandalf, “Ah, y/n, I’m so pleased you accepted my offer. I see your hair is regrowing nicely.”

With a soft chuckle you nodded and glanced at Bilbo who ushered you into the kitchen ignoring the rude Prince all together, “You look hungry. I’ll heat this up for us and perhaps I might be able to get some answers from you.”

Smiling and nodding you felt the group’s eyes on your back with puzzled expressions as Thorin entered behind you asking, “So, this is our Burglar? Master Burglar what weapon do you bear?”

...

Crouching before Bilbo you passed him a steaming cup of tea to aid his recovery from passing out as Gandalf walked back to join the other Dwarves grouped together mumbling about you, trying to learn what clan you belonged to without any luck of word from Gandalf or you. Smiling at Bilbo you listened as he said, “A Dragon, y/n, what good is a Hobbit against a Dragon?”

Giving him a deepening gaze bringing a comforting smile to his face you replied, “You, Master Baggins, handle the stone and leave the Dragon to me.” Listening intently Thorin’s eyes trailed over you again as you curled your hands around his after he’d set aside his cup, “It’s all words you know. I’ve crossed Middle Earth countless times, and all it is is endless walking between gorgeous Kingdoms leading to a few days of struggle.”

His ears perked up as his smile grew, “Which Kingdoms will we cross through?”

Chuckling softly your smile grew as the Dwarf Princes scooted closer as they listened in, “Well, the path I took from Rivendell is quite simple. Just Bree until then, but after is Mirkwood then it’s Erebor, Dale and Esgaroth, or Laketown.”

With a soft giggle Bilbo asked, “Do you think the Elves would allow me to look around their Kingdoms?”

You nodded and were about to speak as Thorin cut you off with a gruff mumble,  **“My Company will not be traveling anywhere near the Elves.”**

Smirking up at him you said,  **“Then you will have a grueling crossing of the Misty Mountains and a long trek around Southern Greenwood Prince Thorin.”** Looking back at Bilbo you said, “Well, even if they do not care to I’ll take you there myself and we’ll make it in half the time they do. Lord Elrond is a very dear friend of mine, he will treat you kindly after our long Journey.”

Wiggling his toes giddily you ignored Thorin’s curling lip as he turned away at your instant bonding with the Burglar, taking his friendship over your own kin’s.

Through the night Bilbo sat at your side until his eyes drooped and he headed off to bed gifting you one of his spare bedrooms leaving you among the Dwarves who eyed you as you took your place along the wall listening as they finished their song of home. Breaking for bed you lingered eyeing the rows of books coating his shelves sensing the Dwarf Prince approaching with a stern gaze as you turned to meet it as he gruffly whispered,  **“If you are to join my Company, you will follow my orders, and the path I choose.”**

With a telling dry swallow he drew in a shaky breath at the sparks running through your eyes as his bright blue eyes locked on them through your plain toneless utterance,  **“Ignorance and blind hatred will not win you your throne. Only add to your suffering. I will travel through the Elven paths, where I am welcome, do as you wish Your Majesty.”**  Without another word you stepped around him and walked to the spare room you were gifted to lie sleeplessly across the soft mattress humming softly to yourself a much longer version of their song bearing countless verses about the pain of their losses.

Blinking through your stunning answer Thorin turned to claim his own bed staring up at the ceiling as your honey dripped hum danced through his dreams stirring a stream of hope that perhaps with your place in this group you all just might be able to pull this off. That is, if you are as skilled as Gandalf claimed you to be.

…

Seated on the horse you shared with Gandalf you caught the scowling Prince looking back at you again from his place at the head of the line, once again exhaling spotting you locked in your latest lesson for Bilbo on varying forms of Elvish. The long stretches of days seemed to travel easier when you and the stubborn Prince and you stayed at opposite ends of the camp after your confrontation in Bag End. Holding your place focusing on Bilbo you bit your tongue at their every mention and insult about your kin. Thrown in the mix about each and every small hassle, “Blacklocks this and Blacklocks that.” Insulted and belittled, marked as untrustworthy. The most painful stemming from a sharp comment aimed at Nori at his latest thievery, “Best be careful there pointy hair! Someone might think you’re a Blacklock in a wig!”

Clenching your jaw you turned passing the group claiming your turn to bathe alone allowing your unnoticed tears to flow. Countless insults you could fire back, mumbling to yourself as you stripped,  _“What do they know of honor…”_ Sighing as the last of your layers fell to the ground and you walked into the frigid water to scrub mentally kicking yourself at your slipping insult,  _“No. No slipping. Just a few more months. Not long to Rivendell.”_  Feeling another tear stream down your cheek as you thought back to your Father most likely furious and terrified about your disappearance and lack of contact after you’d left without giving him any news of your Journey at all. Twirling the string of clan beads around your neck between your fingers,  **“Please don’t hate me Adad. I have to try.”**

Returning again you buckled your arm braces back again as you slightly dripping short curls rested across the top of your head swaying and shifting as you walked. Sitting down beside Bilbo you eyed the young Princes eyeing you as your fingers rose easing the top half of your hair back in four braids meeting in a single ponytail before easing your fingers through the shorter layers underneath. Looking up your eyes locked on Kili’s as his teeth released his bottom lip as his final strand of restraint had broken causing him to ask, “Who’d you lose?”

Sharply Balin swatted his shoulder as Dwalin tossed his boot straight at his chest shouting, “Kili!”

With a soft giggle you smiled at him resting your hands in your lap replying, “My hair? Oh, no, nothing like that. Tried out a new liquid lighting mixture and, well, poof, up in flames, had to shave it off. But it’s growing bad fairly quickly. Lord Elrond gifted me some creams to help it along.”

Fili nodded, “It does reach past your ears now.” Holding a soft smile.

Kili wet his lips and asked in his same curious tone, “What about your beard though?”

With a sharp glare Thorin took this turn to shout, “KILI!”

Flinching back he inched back against the rocks behind him with downcast eyes only to look up again at your next giggle, “Runs in the family, beardless Dams.”

Eyeing you again the group all gave you a once over then turned back to their former conversations as Bilbo turned to you curiously asking, “Dwarf women have beards as well?”

You nodded with a soft smile, “Most do. But some families have the rarities like me.”

Bilbo, “And they, decorate them like this group does?”

You nodded, “Though most Dams don’t go to battle so their beards are mainly pristine and coated in gems and beads.”

Scratching his head Bilbo asked you as Thorin eyed the pair of you two once again with a stern gaze listening in, “So, when you say rarity, your preferred? Or-…”

Chuckling softly you replied, ignoring the flashing pitying gazes from the men around you, “Not preferred. Rather tolerated more like, depending on the clan. Most Dwarves prefer rounder, shorter and hairier women, of which I fail at all three. My only chance at a Husband is to dazzle him with my fighting or crafting skills if their willing to see past my strange habits.”

Bilbo’s brow raised as he set a comforting hand on your arm, “If it helps you’re quite dazzling by Hobbit standards, and impossibly polite and well mannered as well.” Leaning in closer switching to Elvish,  _“Unlike certain parties among our Company.”_

Giggling softly you smiled at him stating, “Well thank you. If I fail in the next decade to claim one I’ll simply visit you and possibly gain your help in the search.”

Letting out a laugh as you chuckled again Bilbo replied, “Well, he certainly will be in for a shock if you still wish to travel.”

Smiling again you leaned back looking up at the stars as the others carried on with their former conversations unwilling to carry on what they obviously assumed to be a painful discussion for you, knowing what you had said about being considered unattractive by Dwarf Standards was true.

…

With a glance upwards your eyes fell on Gandalf appearing on the boulder behind you on the breeze with a soft smile passing you a bundle you giggled as you added to your pack. With another curious glance Thorin asked, “Trading gifts now?”

Meeting his eyes you replied, “If you must know they’re supplies for facing Smaug.”

Gandalf smiled, “Though I do have a nice butterfly sparkler ready for your birthday, I do know how much you’ve always loved them.”

Smiling larger you thanked him then felt your smile drop as another insult to your kin was slipped in rather loudly between Dwalin and Nori as his thievery once again was brought up. Sighing you ignored Thorin’s quizzical gaze as you rose with a stretch grabbing another pack of lembas from your bag and strolling to a bare patch of grass to stargaze.

With a soft huff Bilbo followed after you collecting an apple from his pack wondering how they could miss that their words were somehow irritating or offending you, driving his curiosity to spike about which of the two species of Dwarves before him was truer to the norm, hoping silently that it was you. Settling at your side Bilbo stretched out as Thorin moved closer to you both to hear better as Bilbo asked, “Do you know anything about the Blacklocks?”

Swallowing your mouthful you nodded, “If it hadn’t fallen to the creeping darkness you would have loved Orcarni. Just brimming with various elements and nutrients you can’t find near any other Dwarf Kingdom. And the Valar Orome was standing under their shadow when he first heard the singing of the Elves. Oh they have the most beautiful woven and painted items they craft in the rarest of shades and supplies, rarely visited other Kingdoms. But when they did they brought a crowd. I remember the first time they filled the markets in Dale, all the Men, Elves and Ereborians came to inspect their wares. Even King Thror sought out their skills to fill his halls.”

Bilbo propped up on his elbows with a quizzical look as you turned over on your stomach with a smile twisting your ankles you raised behind you as you rested on your folded arms, “Why do the others hate them?”

Sighing you eyed your lembas in your fingers ten met his eyes again as the young Princes joined their Uncle in eaves dropping, “Well. I will say this for my kin. We’ve many talents, skills and strengths, but our faults are most always our stubborn natures fueling our deep seeded urge to hate those breaking with those we are loyal to.”

“I don’t-.”

“They’re not-, they weren’t always-, well, Thorin was always a bit sullen, but, they used to be happier before Erebor fell.” Raising a brow Thorin noticed the whole group now crept closer hearing their future King’s name in the distance, “King Thror, Thorin’s Grandfather, he used to be so kind and caring.” 

With a giggle you continued, “He used to have this trick, his only magic trick mind you, he’d hide a peppermint in his palm and act like he flicked it out from behind my ear,” Thorin’s smirk grew remembering the trick as you giggled again, “But he always dropped it, and I’d have to pretend I didn’t see it fall and act surprised then run away after so he could get back to his meetings. Every time I showed up he’d make sure to say hello, tell a joke, try to make me smile.”

Bilbo’s brows pressed together as your smile dimmed, “Then he got sick, and everything started changing. I was just a child but, Thorin and his Brother got more sullen and their Sister Dis, Fili and Kili Mother, well she’d just had Fili so I didn’t see her as much. But I know the meetings got louder and longer, then they grew farther apart. Thror was so different, much darker than he was before, but he kept trying to fight it. You could still see the fire in his eyes, you could nearly hear him screaming if you looked long enough in them, fighting it. Then one day the screaming stopped and the tricks stopped and I wasn’t allowed in anymore. Well, he wanted to reclaim Moria and the King of the Southern clans, head of the Blacklocks refused aid for the cause, now they had, and still have the greatest forces of Dwarf warriors alive. But it was too dangerous and he refused to send his men to their deaths, so he was stripped of his seat in the Dwarven Council and banished from any talks between the other Dwarven races.”

Bilbo, “All the other clans wanted war? Then why not go without them? Why banishment?”

You sighed and cut off Thorin as he was ready to jump in, “Thror stems from Durin the Deathless, the first of the Dwarves to awaken. Making their clan the oldest. Thror united all seven clans under the guiding light of the arkentsone, so his word and ruling was law. Even when he’d lost himself no one dared to go against him, except King Dabondor. It wasn’t the best of plans, but it did have a solid reasoning behind it, and him breaking with his greatest force didn’t do anything to keep his other alliances in check without their brute force to back him up so Erebor started slipping. As terrible as it sounds they tried to come back again after, to make their other alliances stronger but the damage had been done.”

Bilbo, “Did they still go to battle?”

Exhaling slowly you nodded as the young Princes looped their arms unknowingly for comfort never having been told the true reasoning behind the split or even the ending of the great battle, “Yes. Shortly after the break of the Council Smaug attacked and they had to flee Erebor, ended up in the Blue Mountains. Then, nearly thirty years later Azanulbizar happened, the battle at Moria. Thousands, tried, to reclaim the overtaken city, but barely any of them returned. King Thror was among the fallen, and Prince Thrain, his oldest Son started wandering for a way to take back Erebor. He’s been lost for decades now. So, no matter, how arrogant they seem, every insult and comment, it’s simply pain. Both sides, lost their kin, friends and homes.”

Bilbo, “So were you from Erebor?”

You smiled softly, “I visited often, mainly lived in Dale most of the year, my Father was a member of their guard for a time.”

Bilbo, “You knew the King, but you don’t seem very close to the others.”

Chuckling softly you replied, “I mainly waited for my Father during the meetings. Hiding, more like, so I saw them but I was supposed to be out of the way.”

Bilbo, “I don’t think I can imagine Thorin with a smile.”

Giggling softly you bit your lip then replied, “Well he was second in line, the eldest Son, had to be serious. So he’d be standing all straight and proper then little Fili would trot up and curl around his ankle sitting on his boot,” 

You broke with a giggle as the group’s smiles grew at the image while Thorin’s gaze softened seeing how deeply your expression showed you cared about him and his kin as a child, leaving him to wonder what had happened to damage that. “And he’d drop everything, and I do mean drop. And just trot around making little Fili laugh and laugh as he carried him around making horse sounds between rides on his shoulders, and he’d keep going until he fell asleep or Fili would get a handful of his beard and just tug on it and give off this scream...”

With a snort Fili drew your attention as he tried to muffle his laugh as the memory of it flooded back before saying, “Sorry. Just haven’t heard that one in a while.”

Kili smirked asking, “What about Dwalin?”

Rolling your eyes you sat up with a playful smirk saying, “He, of all people has no right to scowl ever with him nearly on all fours playing battle ram for Balin’s Daughter, even going as far as to head butt things. He, sped through the halls with her on his back once and crashed into this giant, it kind of looks like a night stand, I can’t think of the right word for it in the common tongue. But it was thick mahogany and he knocked it over, and there was this,” You giggled as Dwalin groaned remembering as Thorin gave an uncommon chuckle while Balin teared up missing his little girl, “Hideous bust of Queen Niro. Just awful.”

Thorin shot you a playful glare, “My Father made that!”

You giggled again catching his playful gaze with another in return, “And there Is a reason she sent him to 5 hours of tutoring in sculpting a day.” Making him laugh as the others did around him as you looked back at Bilbo smiling as he watched you all interacting happily for once, “And then he takes off when Mipsy starts crying and of course I’m the only one they can find close by so I get escorted back to Dale, under the watch of five guards for hours until my Father returned from his meeting.”

Dwalin smiled as he said, “They never got mad at me for that.”

You nodded, “Well I wasn’t going to get you two in trouble, we were being sent to the Iron Hills the next week anyway.”

Thorin’s brows pressed together curiously as he asked, “What was your rank?”

Smiling you chuckled softly, “My personal rank, I didn’t have any. My Father was on the Council, doesn’t really matter now.”

Thorin, “Then how will I know to introduce you when the other Dwarves arrive home again?”

Smiling softly you replied, “My name should do nicely. I don’t need a title or really care for one.”

Thorin, “Everyone’s getting titles.”

Balin eyed you then said, “You must have been ranked much higher than just a Council member to be so near to our kin and King.”

Smiling deeper you held in your chuckle, “I was a child, the rules were far more lenient for me.”

Glancing up again you eyed the stars and position of the moon causing Gloin’s eyes to follow and say, “We should get to bed before it gets too late.”

Nodding the rest of the men rose moving to their chosen spots to set up their bedrolls as you said, “I’ll take first watch.”

Bilbo smiled saying, “Me too.” Joining your side on your walk to the tall stack of rocks nearby, settling beside you as he asked, “So, the Blacklocks, the other clans they rule over, what are they like?”

Smiling again you missed Thorin’s curious smile as he settled down on his bedroll easing off to sleep to the sound of your voice as his Nephews tried to stay up as long as they could manage trying to learn about the cast off races. Morning came with the Dwarf King spotting you still up looking off into the distance as Bifur and Nori kept watch from the rocks above the others. Looking you over his eyes fixed on the string of beads around your neck being slid between your fingers as you remained lost in thought.

...

For months you’d traveled together and it had gotten a bit warmer between you all but their long standing habit seemed to dig at you still. At least that much he’d began to notice but all mentions of your family or home brought your wall back up again driving them away only adding to the mystery of why you’d refused to speak about it.

Fixed in place on watch tonight Thorin stared off in the distance over your sleeping form spread out across the dirt using your arm as a pillow. With a nudge Dwalin caught his momentary gaze saying, “Maybe Grandfather kicked him out of the Council, in the end.”

Thorin exhaled softly mumbling, “Makes sense. Would explain why she refuses to speak about her family with us.”

Though that night he got a far more painful answer than he’d imagined for that question. Back on watch again beside Bilbo Thorin eyed your backs listening in as he usually did when the question finally came up he’d been dying to hear you answer.

Bilbo, “I have to ask, why don’t you talk about your family?”

Meeting his gaze briefly you sighed easing your fingers over your string of beads again, “I’m supposed to be in Rivendell right now. My Father doesn’t know where I am, only possibly that I’ve joined Gandalf on one of his Journeys.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“I’m not supposed to go anywhere without his permission. Not after my Amad and Brothers fell. But I couldn’t refuse the chance to help.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Sniffling softly you wiped your cheek and said shakily as Thorin fought his urge to jump up and comfort you only to pale as you said, “He may never speak to me again when he finds out I’ve gone off like this.”

Silently Thorin covered his eyes at what you’d risked to join his Company as Bilbo gently stroked your back while another tear slid down your cheek, “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that. Not to you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Word of your possible sacrifice spread through the elder Durins as the Prince couldn’t bear the struggle of containing it anymore. But together they somehow managed to only compound the issue in their minds trying to find a way to lessen the struggle of the burden for you. Daily you drew closer and Bilbo’s more enthused conversations with you about the Elven Kingdoms only stirred the foul mood in Thorin once again. 

Even with all his best efforts you kept him and most of the Dwarves at arms length for some reason unknown to them refusing to seal your friendship with them. Though at the suggestion of Gandalf under question about the reasoning they were granted only the suggestion that you were unsure of their wish to remain friends with you once they had learned of your lineage. Granting no more information other than your Father’s former position was in fact stripped at the hands of Thror.

Holding back in the early morning Thorin managed to find a few moments at your side as you gathered your bags and double checked that your explosive supplies were sealed properly. With a heavy plop Thorin dropped at your side saying,  **“Y/n. I was wondering if I might have a moment.”**

Nodding, you smiled at him briefly, doing your best to ignore the skipping of your heart at his softened gaze he’d been bearing towards you since your talk with Bilbo about Erebor.  **“Of course Your Majesty.”**

 **“Y/n”**  Wetting his lips after his voice had dipped to a more tender tone,  **“About your Adad. Gandalf mentioned my Grandfather stripped him from his former position in his sickness. I wished for you to know, when we have reclaimed it I would like nothing more than to meet him. Speak with him personally and see if another, possibly, better position could be offered to him, and you, if you wish.”**

**“You may want to wait on that promise until you meet him. Should he agree to it.”**

Attempting to rise, his hand covered yours causing your eyes to rise and meet his at the obvious non-Dwarfly or Prince-like contact he’d formed with you,  **“Also. I overheard a conversation you had with Bilbo, about you possibly being shunned for aiding me. If that comes to light I will do what I can to mend that break. I cannot bear the thought of you losing your kin’s affection for this. Not when you are under no obligation to do so.”**

Glancing down at his hand the corner of his mouth flinched up as he withdrew his hand as he spotted his thumb making another small circle across your bare knuckles above your brace.  **“I appreciate the sentiment, but you truly have no idea how impossible those promises are for you to follow through on. But thank you all the same Your Majesty.”**  

With parted lips he watched you rise, shouldering your belongings and walk over to your waiting horse towering over the ponies eyeing you as you hopped up with hands planted on its back to raise yourself up on the tall creature and wait. Exhaling shakily, Thorin rose to his feet trying to shake off the twisting feeling in your chest lingering from your constant use of his title and distance when you’d so clearly bore at least some form of fondness towards him. Bending to grab his own bags his eyes shifted to a small purple flower. Reaching out, he timidly plucked and tenderly carried over to your horse, brushing past your foot, sneaking it inside the top of your boot just under your knee as he walked past to his pony in the group.

Feeling the brief contact your eyes fell to your boot while a soft smile eased across your lips spotting the tiny flash of purple you raised and inspected before looking at the nervous Dwarf giving you a relaxed head nod. Turning his pony shortly after leaving you to eye the impossibly non-Dwarvish gift before drawing your journal from your pack and pressing it inside carefully before putting it back again.

..

Nearly daily his confirmations of his brewing affections for you became more apparent to all those around you as he’d taken to more obvious displays of flower picking through his soft humming and now publicly awaited presenting of said flowers. And when flowers were nowhere to be seen he would collect leaves or stones and sticks he would carve bearing various designs to be publicly handed over as well. Doing his best to show his constant affection knowing he could not offer any bond or commitment past that until your Father and he had been introduced properly and an agreement had been struck between them. 

But all that would have to wait until the obvious task of dealing with a Dragon and reforming a Kingdom all while having to rekindle your own connections with your Father. But still he would prove his affections and loyalty to you as you excruciatingly bore the weight of the devastating news to come about your kin no doubt ruining any bond you would forge at all for not having informed him of it sooner.

But it all came to a boiling point as through yet another conversation about fireworks and lighting powders brought about the Elven topic drawing another irritated growl from Thorin spurring an argument with Gandalf. As their feud ended you shouldered your bags trailing Gandalf stating a need to scavenge for supplies nearby yet only truly to avoid the upcoming transfer of the latest carving Thorin had been working on all through the daily ride. Trailing your path the group looked on as you departed leaving the tensing King to turn bright red holding in his shouts for you, knowing full well he had no right to do so without a bond. Turning only to find his seat and complete the carving knowing it wasn’t quite ready yet due to his arguing.

..

Crouching through the branches you bit your lip holding in your giggle as Bilbo spouted on about worms and tubes. Above the row of boulders you spotted the first bead of sunlight as your fingers strapped the bubbling mixture in the small pouch at the end of your arrow and smirked. Easing your fingers in the lining of your boot you drew and promptly lit a match drawing Thorin’s eyes straight to the light in the trees causing the sparks in your eyes to grow. With a swift kick the whole group was claiming to have the largest worms as a flaming arrow whizzed between the Trolls. Not nearly enough for massive explosion but just enough for the buried arrow to split the boulder allowing in the light casting the trio to stone.

With another giggle you dropped from your tree branch and crossed to Bilbo freeing him then aiding him in freeing the rest holding in your comments about the groups in varying stages of dress under their potato sacks. Eying the trio your attention shifted to the smooth carving of a raven in the side of a smooth stone that was pressed into your palm as a rumbling whisper said,  **“Impressive, I didn’t know such a small explosion could be managed.”**

Meeting his eyes again you couldn’t help your smirk then said,  **“Did you expect me to blow you all to bits. The plan is to leave the mountain in tact you know, not cave it down around us.”**

Chuckling softly he watched you start to follow the trail of footsteps the Trolls had left as the ponies and horse trotted back again as the birds around you informed them of the safety. Following behind his eyes trailed your hand leaving his gift among the others causing his smile to deepen as his men grouped around him as Bilbo hurried eagerly to your side. Blinking through the stench your eyes drew you straight to a group of swords. With a gentle toss Gandalf claimed the sword you offered with a pleased nod as Thorin eyed the sword you flipped and offered hilt first to him drawing a smirk across his face through his pleased inspection. Hesitating only a moment at the naming of its origins but looking past that as you had been the one to offer it to him.

Turning to spot you again he eyed the dagger Bilbo had found in your hands as you inspected it and helped him strap it to his waist as his pleased smile grew through following you as you picked through one of the random piles of gold plated objects. Moving closer the elder Durins eyed the gold plated cylinders you drew out of the mix and pocketed before lastly grabbing a small dented portrait holder. Flicking it open your fingers eased over the familiar portrait before you shut it again. Spotting your tearful gaze the group stepped closer only to watch you head for the cave opening with portrait holder in hand sniffling after mumbling about getting some fresh air. Closely behind you Thorin exited as well easing your gift over his shoulder and resting his hand across your shoulder asking,  **“Is something wrong?”**

Holding the dented reflective object in your hand you said,  **“I made this for my Amad when I was nine.”**

Eyeing the engraved and emeralds set across the front forming clovers his lips parted admiring your skill,  **“Very impressive. I’m sure the dent can be worked out.”**  Easing his thumb over the curious crease as you giggled softly drawing his eyes back to your face.

**“I gave it to her dented. My oldest Brother was furious my gift was better so he ‘accidentally’ slammed it in the sitting room door.”**

Snorting nearly as he bit back his laugh Thorin smirked saying,  **“Well at least that explains away the ‘carp’ rune.”**

 **“It was supposed to be kindness.”**  Gently swatting your hand against his arm making him laugh as you pocketed your lost treasure.

**“I’m sure you’ll both have a good laugh about it when you see him again.”**

Instantly he regretted his words as a tear streamed down your cheek that you rapidly wiped away, through your trembling hushed confession,  **“He fell. Two days after our Amad died birthing our baby Brother, four days before my other Brother blocked me from a Warg attack.”**

Timidly his callused hand eased your tear trails away and lowered his hand again as you glanced away,  **“I’m so sorry.”**

Forcing back your tears you glanced at the group then back to Thorin saying, “I suppose this is the part where we trade fare thee wells.”

His brow rose as the others all looked at you curiously turning to stand across from Thorin who asked, “And why would we do that?”

“You’re avoiding the Elven roads and Rivendell is just over that set of hills. That was the plan was it not?”

Wetting his lips as his feet fidgeted under his shifting weight he flatly asked, “You’re certain we would be granted passage?”

You nodded, “You have my word Thorin Oakenshield, none of your Company shall be harmed, with the exception of hangovers from Elvish wine and sore bellies from the wide selection of food and sweets. And this one cabinet that randomly swings open in the library, watch out for that, it still gets me every time.”

Exhaling Thorin eyed his hungry and worn looking Company then shifted his eyes back to you saying, “Lead the way.”

Smirking you turned feeling Bilbo’s excited grip on your arm following you back to the horses that happily gathered around you at the news of a safe stable for the night.

..

Crossing the plains the lines of horses reached the edge of a river eyeing the water and moving forward at the sight of the hidden secure bridgeway under the surface of the water for welcomed visitors to use if they knew where to look. With shocked glances the Dwarves eyed the water wondering what their ponies were walking on so high above the river bottom. Looking forward again they eyed the encroaching line of trees you led them through on an unmarked winding path ending with a city coming into view as a row of trees shifted revealing a pathway entering the enchanted Kingdom. Approaching nearer the rustling of leaves brought flashes of armored Elves peeking from the hidden levels above you causing the Dwarves to look to you for any signs of arming themselves.

Stopping in the main courtyard you all dismounted and the men followed you through the short tunnel ahead filling with on looking Elves as you smiled up at the eagerly approaching figures of Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn. With their last steps the Dwarves watched as the tall blonde scooped you up in a tight hug as you giggled speaking in an Ancient Elvish tongue,  _“Princess y/n. We have sent word everywhere for you! Your Father was so worried!”_

With another giggle you accepted the trade into Lord Elrond’s arms before being lowered as he added,  _“Everyone is so elated you’ve returned safely.”_

With a sharp snap up their eyes met Gandalf’s as Celeborn sharply said,  _“You! What were you thinking?! Just running off with her?!”_

Gandalf eyed the pair no stopped in front of him with arms crossed and stern glares as Thorin inched forward gripping your wrist and pulling you back among the group squeezing you between him and Dwalin, while the Wizard said,  _“I mentioned taking her on a Journey I was planning.”_

Elrond nodded,  _“Yes, Mentioned! But without any word at all to her Father!”_

Celeborn,  _“We’ve barely been able to calm him since, trying to convince him you would not place her in any danger!”_

Thorin leaned over whispering in Khuzdul against your ear,  **“What are they saying?”**

Turning your head you repeated the action,  **“They’re talking about my Father. He’s been worried. Gandalf didn’t get his permission for this.”**

Glancing back over at you Elrond scanned over your group pausing on Thorin’s face as he mentally asked you,  _“King Thror’s Grandson?”_

_“Thorin Oakenshield. Before you ask, they don’t know who my Father is.”_

Easing a smile onto his face Elrond turned stepping forward bowing his head and saying, “Prince Thorin. Welcome to Rivendell.”

Thorin inhaled asking, “You know me?”

Elrond answered, spotting your elbow in the Prince’s side, “I knew your Grandfather. You have his bearing.”

Biting back his answer at your next sharp elbow jab Balin chuckled from behind you as Thorin answered, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Celeborn stepped forward again with a growing flash of a smile saying, “Lady y/n, Your belongings and room are just how you left them.”

Elrond nodded, “We will show your guests to the main bath house and their rooms near yours as you bathe while breakfast is being prepared.”

Nodding your head you smiled up at them gripping Thorin’s arm making him smirk as you tugged him sideways to lean closer to you as you sharply whispered,  **“Behave!”**  Releasing him and following the blonde as Elrond led the others to their own bath house, reluctantly following your order hoping their good behavior would ease the trouble you might be in. Quietly through their scrubbing the group whispered about the Elf Lords ganging up on Gandalf.

…

Easing from the tub you dried and smiled grabbing the Rune-less long shirt made of the fines Blacklock Silk gifted from your Father upon your return you pulled on over the fresh tearless pants and socks over your fresh underwear then added the embroidered vest with a massive phoenix across the back with the tail and wings branching out to cover the front of it as well. Easing on your spare set of boots you sighed turning to the desk in your room with a waiting stack of letters from your Father beside an untouched stack of parchment and quill. Crossing slowly you sat down gripping the quill and dipping it into the ink and marking out a brief yet loving message to your Father. Making sure to include that you were safe and heading to King Thranduil’s Kingdom next then should be returning safely after unless life decided otherwise.

**“…Please Adad, don’t be angry with me. Gandalf’s reasoning is sound and I truly was the only explosives expert he could find. I love you and I’m so sorry that I frightened you. But please trust me on this. I will be back home as soon as I can manage. Please give Duo a hug for me, I miss you both terribly. I’ve only read one of your letters so far, but I will keep you posted on if I need any forces in the near future. I Love You both, y/n”**

Biting back your tears you folded the letter after making sure the ink was dried, sealed it then rose passing it to the waiting hawk in your room that eagerly raced off back to Moria into the hands of the eagerly waiting King.

..

Joining the group their smiles eased across their faces at your return while Thorin immediately joined your side at the main table eyeing your shirt as the others mumbled about the Dwarven clothes set out for them in their gifted rooms. Thorin turned to look at Elrond asking, “Do you often trade with the Blacklocks?”

Stealing a glance at you the Elf Lords then looked at him as Elrond replied, “They are our only source of Dwarven goods for our Dwarven guests.”

Thorin, “How long has that bond existed?”  
Elrond, “Nearly 30 years now. Do they not suit your tastes?”

Instantly Elrond’s eyes shifted to you as you closed your eyes for a moment through a sudden exhale as he scoffed, “Their kin abandoned mine leading to the loss of most of our best warriors. I’d rather shave every hair from my body then bear their robes.”

Looking at you straight away Bilbo smiled catching your pained expression to pinch the shirt he was wearing and said, “You weren’t kidding, their kin are quite skilled. I’ve never worn a shirt so soft.”

Smiling in return at him you chuckled softly, “You should try the blankets. I’ve missed mine terribly.”

Thorin eyed you asking, “You support their trade?”

Catching his eyes again you replied, “Your kin’s as well. Holding grudges would only harm both clans.”

Thorin huffed mumbling, “Next you’ll say you’d stay in their lands if they asked.”

“And if I did?”

His eyes darted to yours with a fixed glare that broke as Bifur started clapping and singing a song, distracting the glaring Dwarf from his obvious misstep he nearly made as you finished your meal and led Bilbo and Ori on a tour around the city soon joined with the Elf Lords.

…

Nearing midnight you eased back in your usual chair in Elrond’s study as he and Celeborn paced across the floor before you.

Elrond, _“How could you aid them?”_

Celeborn,  _“They clearly have no sense of loyalty. What will happen when they do find out?!”_

_“Banishment, again, most likely.”_

Elrond’s hand extended at his sides with a raised brow as Celeborn asked,  _“Then why?!”_

_“Because they lost their homes as we did. For all that’s happened, we were nearly kin, I loved them nearly as my own family. Even after we broke, their suffering caused more pain than thought possible.”_

Their eyes fixed on you through joint sighs as Elrond said,  _“If he banishes you and your kin again..”_

_“When I reach Erebor I’m handling Smaug and then I’m returning to Mirkwood. After the Mountain is claimed aid will be called for. Orcs will swarm and I’ll have to send for my Father, surely ending our friendship.”_

Celeborn,  _“Then..”_

_“Because me extending their suffering does nothing to mend the break between our people. It might not happen in my lifetime but all seven Kingdoms will be joined again. Either alive or when we are returned to stone. I know you don’t understand…”_

Elrond sat in the chair beside yours gently resting his hand over yours,  _“We simply don’t wish for you to endure this pain.”_

 _“Doing this is far less painful than doing nothing.”_ Switching to the Common tongue you added, “He isn’t his Grandfather. Even though he still wishes to fill his shoes and honor his final rulings as just.” Glancing up through one of the openings along the wall Celeborn spotted the Durin blue eyes looking on at their meeting as Elrond shifted the discussion back to the paths you would take before turning and joining you.

…

After the meeting you sat up in your moonlit room tearily reading through the rest of the letters your Father had sent and sending off even more to him. Doing your best to try and calm him about your trip without giving too much away as you heard the others being rowdy and causing commotions all through the city. A trend that ran all through your stay as the Elves kept their posture, understanding that you were doing your best to keep them behaving as they acted out merely due to their bond with your kin.

But finally with the arrival of the White Council you led them out of the city making sure you packed more clothes, wearing your newer boots stuffed fully with your hidden supplies ad weapons. Tightening the braces on your arms you felt the hidden layers of Mithril coating your arms and legs under your outer layer of clothes. 

Between leaving the city and nearing the Mountain ridges ahead Thorin found your side quietly wetting his lips as he mentally formed the proper way to apologize and recover the distance that had formed between you in Rivendell, finally realizing their behavior had reflected poorly on you. Silently you led the path unwilling to speak with any of the Durins just yet allowing them to soak in what they’d done, lasting until you’d found your way into a rough storm through a thunder battle.

Pulling apart again the two ledges were in clear view as the group gripped their nearly lost kin tightly. With a panicked glance Thorin shouted, “Y/N!” Turning around in a small circle they all searched for you as Bofur shouted, “Bilbo’s gone too!”

Farther down the ledge below a loud clatter was heard drawing the group around the corner spotting the thick Mithril shield cast onto the ledge as Bilbo was spotted climbing with the aid of your gentle grip behind him. Rushing over Bofur and Fili aided him up as you hopped up behind him and raised your shield again strapping it back under your other bags. Tightly the group formed around you in a big hug before filing into the cave nearby. 

Gripping your wrist firmly Thorin’s eyes scanned over you as the rest entered, leaving you both in the rain causing your thick layers to cling to your skin as your hair splayed across your faces from the wind. Raising his hand at the flash of silver under your collar, thick fingers folded back the shirt revealing the top of a Mithril shirt causing his eyes to meet yours, whispering,  **“Mithril?”**

 **“A gift from my Father.”**  Trying to move past him his grip tightened drawing a sharp exhale from you as you met his gaze again.

**“Our behavior in Rivendell..”**

**“Was poor at best.”**

**“How were we to take the news of their alliance?”**

With a fixed glare from you his face paled as the spark in your eyes mirrored a flash of lightning in the sky behind you,  **“I expected you to behave as any other King might! Being respectful of a possible alliance to aid your kin in their crossing back to Erebor! I expected you to respect _MY allies_! Show them the least bit of respect for feeding and housing you not adding to their built in assumptions of our race!  _I VOUCHED FOR YOU_! If this is how you will act through Mirkwood as well you might as well go around! King Thranduil will surely not show you the kindness and patience Lord Elrond has, you and your kin will find yourselves comfortably in his dungeons!”**  With a firm jerk your hand was freed and you walked inside crossing to Bilbo’s side wringing out your hair with a fixed glare at your feet causing the others to glance at Thorin. Eyeing his downcast gaze dripping with remorse as he eased his thumb over another of his carved smooth stones bearing a phoenix resembling the one on your vest in Rivendell that he pocketed to save until he was able to gain your forgiveness, easing into the spot at Dwalin’s side and staying there through the night stealing glances at you still ignoring all but Bilbo.

Unable to sleep you formed Bilbo’s pillow across your lap fixing your eyes on the ground as you worked out each possible outcome on the road ahead. A sudden pooling of sand drew your gaze to the cracks forming, urging your sharp whistle waking the others. Rapid grips on your belongings kept them at your sides as you clutched Bilbo. 

One rough landing later you eased him behind you in the middle of the group as a shove from a Goblin caused a vial to fall from your bag towards a low laying torch. With wide eyes you mumbled, “Nobody move.”

All eyes darted to the vial as you turned easing your shield over your bags coating your back in time to curl around Bilbo while the others huddled as well just before the bridge under you collapsed sending you down another winding set of tunnels after the vial smoked and exploded.

Slamming hard on your back you groaned shifting under the weight of the others across Bilbo’s back around you. Turning slowly a group of hands helped you up as Bilbo stood with his hand on the new bruise forming on his back in a slightly limping walk that stopped as he spotted something shining. Bending down he pocketed said treasure then ducked under the cover of a large set of rocks back at your side as you all eyed the creature killing and dragging the goblin that fell with you off towards his lair.

Nudging the group quietly you all turned towards another tunnel, staying out of sight of the feasting and singing creature. Following the path, nearing the noise of the goblins yet again. Pausing at a turn you inched forward eyeing the large city and dug through your bag after Fili asked in a hushed voice, “What’s the plan?”

Fixing another small bubbling pouch to one of your arrows you snuck closer to a large boulder with your bow leaving your bags in the Dwarves’ grip as they huddled and watched you aiming straight up at a supporting row of chains and let the arrow fly. Sliding back again you collected your bags drawing your twin blades from your boots saying, “They’re going to be pissed. Weapons out.”

In a ripple they followed your orders as a distant explosion sounded before a collective shout as the creatures started raining from above. Leading the charge you darted and sliced your way across the still standing bridges and ledges down through the winding path evading the collapsing levels above you. In a sudden stop your feet slid as the men halted behind you forming a large group as the Goblin King fell breaking the bridge you were on. With an echoing crack behind you the bridge lurched and dropped sending you down the dark tunnel slamming hard into the pile of dead and mortally wounded Goblins. Scrambling to your feet through a rush of light you all chased after Gandalf in his sudden appearance as a distant voice shouted Thorin’s name and called for word to be sent to an old foe.

...

Safely on the backs of eagles your heads turned at the racing pack of orcs drawing a collective gasp at the white one leading them. Facing forward Thorin scowled wondering how he could have survived for the rest of the flight until they landed on the carrack. Mumbling to himself Thorin said,  **“How could he be alive?”**

Turning his head he spotted your hand on his shoulder in a comforting grip drawing his hand to cover it in a brief pat as you said, “We’ll have his head.” Meeting your eyes Thorin nodded through an exhale shifting to a chuckle as you said, “Until then, just imagine his head exploding. I’d like to see him come back again after that.”

Bofur slung his arm over your shoulder saying, “Certainly won’t be pretty after, blind as a mole rat too.”

Smirking you patted his shoulder again and led Bilbo on the walk up the carrack as the others viewed the mountain in the distance. Climbing down was easier with the set holds along the sides until the bottom, even with Bilbo wrapped around your middle as his feet proved to unsteady on the climb. Back on solid ground you chuckled through his brief apology and gently turned him as you eyed the path ahead and led the way to the first set of caves you set camp in for the first night. Fixed in the cave opening you stood watch as Thorin claimed the spot right beside you as he softly said, “That was some escape plan. Never would have thought of it.”

Keeping your eyes on the distance you replied, “It was either that or give them time to ready for battle.”

Drawing his gift again Thorin eyed the stone in his palm and gently eased it into yours causing your eyes to inspect it then to meet his, “I swear I’ll make it up to you. After we arrive in Erebor I’ll invite Lord Elrond and apologize fully. We had no right to behave so rudely after you’d managed to get us safe passage in their lands. I can’t imagine that was easy with their alliance with-..”

“Not everyone holds the same grudges you do. They have no reason to take sides in your rivalry. For ages they’ve seen our cities and clans rise and fall, most avoid our kin for the pain of our losses when we fall. In a blink we vanish from their lives, for all that’s said they do not hold grudges in our feuds, they stand aside.”

“Mirkwood-..”

“Mirkwood forms their own path. King Thranduil bonded deeply with the Dwarves on both sides, he chose the side that could scorch the largest path. He chose to protect his people.”

“And how do you assume to manage our safe travels in his lands?”

“It partly weighs on your kin avoiding the unending path of rehashing old wounds.”

“I cannot forget what he did.”

“And I don’t expect you to. But at least wait until you have your throne before you start shouting at each other.”

With a creeping smirk that caught your eye he rumbled, “And will King Thranduil be receiving this same lecture?”

With a playful glare you responded, “I wrote him a letter from Rivendell.”

“And you’ll vouch for him as well?”

“I am currently vouching for both sides. All that’s left is for you and the others to behave.”

Chuckling softly he eased back against the wall behind him gently resting his head against your shoulder closing his eyes, “I will make it up to you.”

Eyeing the present again you eased it into your pack with the rest of his gifts and looked out of the opening again, wading through your thoughts you fought back your tears as Thorin nuzzled closer to your side forcing one to fall anyway. Wiping it away you fought the rest knowing full well nothing would ever happen between you once he learned who you truly were.

…

With morning came a scouting party, the group’s first trusting show of Bilbo ending with praise at the clear verdict of no danger and a river nearby for breakfast. A pattern that was continued until finally he returned wit word of a giant bear. Joining your side again for safety you caught his eye with a soft smile as you said, “Don’t worry, it’s Beorn. A friend of mine.”

Dwalin, “You’re friends with bears too?”

Chuckling again you rolled your eyes as Gandalf said, “Beorn is a skin changer.”

Thorin, “Any rules for him?”

Gandalf, “He’s not overly fond of Dwarves.”

Thorin caught your eyes catching your smirk and chuckle as he mumbled, “A common theme among our pre-decided hosts.”

After a days walk a massive bear bounded into your path looking you all over and nudging you closer to his home with his head as a screech was heard in the distance. Rushing off he chased for the source as Gandalf led the path through into his waiting cabin. Grouping together they all peeked in each massive room as you settled your bags along the wall in the stables, making sure your explosive supplies were intact and secure in place before moving to a pile of hay and settling back to sleep. Starting a ripple of the others doing the same, slipping into a deep sleep missing Beorn’s return and his easing a blanket over you with a soft smile then returned upstairs to his own bed.

With dawn came another brief search for you from the men when they spotted you were missing. An echo of your soft giggle drew them into the dining room where they spotted the massive man pouring you a tall mug of milk. Looking over the group you caught their cautious approach to settle around you through the brief meal as you ate. Finishing your third helping of honey biscuits you hummed happily, sucking your fingers clean and joining Bilbo in his inspection of the small gardens with Boern’s blessing as the men gained aid from Beorn. With a gentle hand up onto the tall horse Beorn gave you one last friendly hug reminding you of your being welcome any time before watching you all riding off towards Mirkwood.

…

Eyeing the dark path Bilbo’s hand curled around your elbow as he asked, “We have to go in there?”

You smiled at him drawing a flicker of a smile on his face in return, “The castle isn’t like the forest around it. The path is safe enough.”

Huffing in a deep rumble Thorin announced, “It’s a long trek through. We should get started.”

Exhaling slowly you bit back the comment you wished to utter about their behaving, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference at all. Leading the way Bilbo’s grip remained fixed as you kept your eyes locked on the path ahead.

But sure enough the others wandered and veered off track spreading through the forest causing you to race after them, gathering them up again in time for camp each night back along the path. For days they led you through this pattern until a sudden jerk on your ankle drew you from your half sleep. Rapidly your hand dove into your bag gripping a flash powder bomb. 

In a short toss it slammed into the face of the spider gripping you exploding and sending a puff of powder win a sharp pop drawing a screech from the beast causing it to scurry as you did the same for the others. Bending, you grabbed your bow and quiver claiming the fleeing group as more swarmed. Rustling followed by sharp whistles from arrows announced the arrival of the Elves. Grouping around you with smirks they aided you in taking out the beasts as the Dwarves woke and wiggled themselves free from their cocoons under Bilbo’s aid.

Rising to their feet they collected their belongings and eyed your pleasant chatting with the Elves around you, with Thorin especially watching your particularly intimate behavior with the Elf Prince sparking a wave of jealousy through him. Feeling a scowl forming on his face he exhaled again reminding himself of your request to behave knowing you had eased a path for them back home again, even if they had to deal with the Elf King who turned his back on their kin.

A set of blue eyes landed on Thorin with a masked reaction as your hand curled around the Prince’s forearm in the middle of your hushed Elven request. Nodding and offering you another smile he turned and ordered his men to form around you on watch for the walk back as he led you towards the castle with a smile answering each question Bilbo had asked.

Around you the castle grew along with the number of Elven eyes coating you and casting soft smiles and gentle bows at you with more timid bows of their heads at Thorin behind you. Through another tall set of double doors Thranduil on his throne came into view as your minds linked and you shared a request for him followed by a stern reminder from him that if they insulted you he would not hold back. 

Halting at the base of his throne you watched him descend the tall set of stairs as he greeted you, “Lady Y/n. Welcome back. Your Father has been writing daily for news on your whereabouts. He will be very relieved to know you’ve arrived safely.” His smile dimmed as he glanced at Thorin bowing his head smoothly stating, “Prince Thorin. You will be pleased to know your Father was discovered in Southern Greenwood and is healing in Lothlorien under Lord Celeborn’s watch.”

Thorin’s eyes grew wider as he asked, “Who found him?”

“King Dabondor’s men. They were aiding us in clearing out our Southern lands, he was discovered in Dol Guldor.”

Whatever hope Thrranduil’s hope for your friendship forming a bond between your clans were dashed as Thorin muttered a Dwarven curse trailed by the hushed words to Dwalin, “No doubt in worse state than when he was found.”

Glaring at Thorin his lip curled in a brief twitch as your wrist was gently claimed by Legolas who pulled you closer to him and his guards around him drawing Bilbo with you, wishing to stay at the safety of your side. Thranduil inhaled sharply trying to hold his calm and relaxed his face again as he stated, “There is a letter waiting for you in your room from him that should relax your concerns about his treatment.”

Watching his face Thranduil spotted the shadows growing in his eyes as he fired back, “I would not trust any word from my Father under their watch.”

Another lip twitch from Thranduil spurred a glare from Thorin that fell as he watched the Elf King’s mouth shut as he looked down at you when your hand slid into his. Exhaling slowly he listened to your hushed statement then gazed sharply at Thorin again whose eyes were still fixed on your back aching for you to just turn and look at him only to hear Thranduil state, “Prince Thorin, I assure you of your Father’s safety. Furthermore, I am utterly baffled as to why Lady y/n is aiding you at all.” Pausing for another breath as your grip tightened for a moment, “Dinner is waiting upstairs.” Looking down at you he smiled again weakly, spotting Bilbo back at your side granting him a smile as well while he said in a soothing tone, “We have some letters to write.” Turning with his hand fixed in yours and led you and the stunned Dwarves followed Prince Legolas to the meal in the Royal Wing with a view of you passing it towards King Thranduil’s rooms.

…

Looking around Bilbo smiled admiring the intricately carved rooms around him including several sketches and paintings of you and Legolas and countless others as a child in his arms causing him to ask, “Did you live here as well?”

Smiling at him you replied, “I stayed here often. I suppose I dazzled King Thranduil as a child.”

Thranduil chuckled softly uncovering a meal on a table nearby and poured a glass of wine he offered to Bilbo as he said, “She was dazzling, and I fell for her instantly the moment she hid under my robes from her Brother.” Smiling brightly Bilbo thanked him and accepted the glass of wine and followed Thranduil’s extended hand to the table to start eating as he continued, “Are you at least aware of her Father?”

Bilbo’s eyes shifted to you as he settled on top of his inside out coat on the finely coated chair as you said, “Only that he misses me, and would be against me offering aid.”

Thranduil sighed sitting at your side behind his desk sliding more bare parchment before you as he sipped on his own glass of wine slumping back against his chair, “Alright then. So you’ve had no comfort among the group then past Mithrandir, with whom I still require a very lengthy conversation with about his stealing you away.”

Chuckling softly you glanced at Bilbo while you raised the quill in your hand and wet your lips as he offered you a kind smile. Inhaling you cleared your throat drawing Bilbo’s attention back to you as he tore a piece from the large roll in his hands and chewed it slowly. “My Father, is King Dabondor.”

Swallowing urgently Bilbo turned on his seat as Thranduil glanced between you curiously while Bilbo asked, “So you’re the, Princess of the Blacklocks then?” You smiled and nodded as Bilbo’s mouth opened as he scoffed and continued in an empathetic tone, “And you sat there, through all their insults and comments about your people? And you kept protecting them.”

“Yes.”

Bilbo, “And that’s how you got the Elves to help them…Why?”

“We were nearly family once. We’ve both lost our kin and our homelands. If he’s going to hate me he can hate me on his throne.”

Bilbo’s face curled in confusion as he asked, “You never said, where your people fled to, after Orcarni fell.”

Drawing in another breath you replied, “Moria.” Bilbo’s brows rose, “It was the only unclaimed Kingdom large enough for our people still within reach of Mirkwood.”

Bilbo eyed you with a deepening gaze realizing how badly this was going to explode for you and Thorin. “How are you going to be friends after this?”

“We most likely aren’t.”

Thranduil sighed softly tapping his finger on the paper, “Write to your Father. Invite him as well if you don’t mind. He’ll be wanting a party, we’ll all need the wine after this is over.”

Smiling softly you started filling the paper with an invitation included mixed with a brief description of the Goblins and Wargs you had been trailed by since Rivendell knowing he would no doubt bring a massive force with him, ending with a soft plea once again for him not to be angry with you for your trip and to not be too hard on Gandalf when they came face to face again. Folding the letter you smiled and handed it over to the waiting messenger bird as Thranduil downed the rest of his glass and joined you in your walk to the table to enjoy your peaceful meal sharing more pleasant stories with Bilbo about the Kingdom you were being housed in.

…

Staring at the door, Thorin held his gaze finishing his second helping as a sinking feeling set in that he’d broken your trust in him yet again. Though it could have gone much worse his heart sunk knowing he’d once again let you down. Hoping only for this stay to be brief so he could be alone with you again to beg for your forgiveness and dig deeply into his tongue to hold back his countless curses he wished to fire at the Elves and the clans they had bound themselves to.

When the table was bare the Dwarves quietly followed their guides to their rooms in the Royal Wing, gaining only a flash of you laughing beside Bilbo and King Thranduil through the open door to his rooms as Legolas joined you, soon to be blocked off again at the closing of the door.

Freshly scrubbed and laid out on their beds quietly they rested while those able to sleep did as their King stared upwards with silent tears streaming across his face at his pain from the gap he keeps wedging between you.

All around memories stirred, both good and bad, all dripping with pain as Dwarven forces marched towards the forest and a life was being slowly drained not so far away in a town surrounded by icy waters.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fixed in the center of a lake not so far from the slumbering Dwarves a plot came to a sinister yet desirable close. For generations since the fall of Dale the men of Esgaroth have starved and ailed under the watch of their so called Masters. Yet after decades finally their line had come to a withering end. The Master, portly and intolerable had breathed his last sending a pleased ripple through the frigid city. 

One that brought about a knock on the door of the man they hoped to lead them, descendent of the mighty Lord Girion, the last defender of Dale. Aching and stiff from his long hours on his barge Bard opened the door with an exhausted sigh to the large crowd all gathered around outside bowing their heads in respect to their new Master. While a lurking servant rushed from the side of the Master to collect what he could and vanish into the night.

..

Easing from their beds the Dwarves wondered if they would see you at all through their stay in this Kingdom after the first interaction with Thranduil. Stretching and readying for the day they gathered together in the sitting room joining their gifted sleeping quarters to discuss the day as Bilbo entered, claiming a seat among them, wading through the long list of questions concerning your mood. Seated on the large chair he crossed his feet, once again pleasantly enjoying the Blacklock clothes gifted to him that the still brooding Thorin eyed with an irritated twitch of his brow ignoring the words swirling around him as he lingered in his own darkening thoughts.

Shifting under the thick covers your eyes opened finding yourself once again stretched out across the foot of the King’s bed alongside the still dozing Prince curled up in front of you huddled against your chest as his Father sat up at his desk stealing another smirking glance at you both. Happily seated at his desk reading through another letter from your Father arriving just for him that he responded to with an urging that a large number of troops would be needed for your aid. Ensuring him of your safety yet again as he mentally delved through all the supplies and plans you would need.

Two days away you would need to be on that Mountain ledge finding a hidden door to enter and possibly die. Ignoring the ache in your back from sitting up for so many nights on the Journey you rose and sighed through your stretches gaining aid from Legolas in popping your throbbing back before walking through to the King’s guest room in his apartment used only by you to bathe and change. Joining them once again you hugged them both giving them soft encouragements that you would be traveling by lunchtime since you knew Thorin seemed to be sinking already and you would have to get there as soon as you could anyway.

With a set of hands on your back they led you through the halls to join and lead the others to the waiting meal as Thorin eyed the Elf King, drawing in a steady breath before saying, “King Thranduil,” In an instant the icy blue eyes of the King were on him as he bit back his pride and uttered his rehearsed statement as the other Dwarves looked on. “I owe you an apology. I should have not brought up my personal beliefs of the Blacklock clan even after you had assured me of my Father’s safety. I met Lord Celeborn briefly in Rivendell and he has y/n’s trust, I will do my best to grant him the same.” Switching his eyes, Thorin caught your blank gaze at him as you stabbed a piece of your breakfast with your fork until he turned his eyes back to the Elven King mirroring your action and flashing a brief smile.

Thranduil, “We are all entitled to our beliefs. One day perhaps your beliefs may shift,” nearly ready to argue Thorin glanced at you again still holding the same gaze fixed on him with a withheld spark coursing through your eyes. “But that, is merely my own personal hope. For y/n’s sake at least.” Thorin’s eyes shifted back again catching Thranduil’s smirk, “I’ve only seen her like this twice. Both Elves were in the Healing Wing for weeks after when they kept pressing.”

Thorin, “My poor behavior has done her no favors with her allies, of this, I am certain.”

Thranduil, “Well at least in that I can aid her, horses are being readied to carry you to Erebor as we speak. You shall be there by lunch if all goes smoothly.”

Glancing at you again Thorin watched as your eyes shifted across your plate avoiding his gaze realizing your words were true and the Elf King did bear far less patience for them, allowing them only one nights rest under his care. Nodding his head he lowered his eyes to his plate focusing on his meal between glances at you realizing you still had yet to glance at him once.

…

Gathered around the gates the Dwarves all watched as King Thranduil and his Son flanked you on your walk to join them, both reaching over as you adjusted the straps on your bags to gently fold your cloak back covering the flash of Mithril exposed across your chest. With parted lips the Dwarves eyed the hidden layer as they could then watched your hand easing the string holding your clan beads around your neck under the protective layer while Thranduil gently slid a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. Inspecting his behavior they all wondered at his attachment to you, acting more like a Father than an ally, caring only for your happiness as Legolas eyed you with the same deep fondness marking a familial tie.

With a gentle grip Thranduil eased you up onto the back of his Giant Elk before climbing on behind you giving a glance to the Dwarves on the horses around him that followed after his path. Clutching you protectively the group behind you settled on your bond in their hushed conversation in Khuzdul as Thranduil softly told you,  _“Won’t be long now.”_

_“I know. Straight in then back out again back to the forest as soon as I can manage, as promised.”_

_“You have your strategy set?”_

_“Yes.”_

Sighing behind you Thranduil squeezed his arm tighter across your middle,  _“Mithrandir certainly is going to get a lengthy lecture from me before he dares request your aid again.”_

Giggling softly your hand eased over his drawing a soft smile back onto his face lingering until he left you at the forest’s edge.

.

Swinging your leg over the knot in the saddle you gently patted his shoulder and hopped down catching his hand folding across his chest with a return of the loving gesture you copied with Legolas. Stepping back your eyes scanned over to Tauriel to offer her a smile only to spot her softly speaking with Kili. Turning away you eased your arm around Bilbo’s shoulders leading him on the start of the trek across the plains as the others followed after.

Reaching your side once more Thorin stole a glance at you stating, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen King Thranduil so attached to a Dwarf.”

Smirking back at him you weakly chuckled replying, “I’ve known him as long as I can remember. One of my Father’s oldest friends. I think when we met he was aching for another child, it was through him I formed bonds with the other Elven Lords.”

Nodding Thorin couldn’t help but ask, “You don’t mind being claimed and treated as his child?”

Meeting his eyes you exhaled allowing him to see your weak smile dim, “My kin lost their homes same as yours. My bond with the Elf King granted my people safety through his borders and also in Lothlorien. He has made difficult choices, most not meeting favor with any, even a few among his own kin, but he helped save my kin. He is as good as kin to me and I to him, if that deems me as something close to a pet for him in your eyes then it is a label I will gladly bear for all my days.”

Looking forward again his lips parted as he wet his lips to say, “I did not know, about your people. But I assure you, that is not what I think of you at all. To have bartered for so much, for your kin, I can’t imagine. How old were you?”

“I was barely 30 when we lost our homes. We had to hack our way through orc forces to reach our new home.”

“Where did you settle?” With another breath he inched closer to your side keeping his eyes on your face.

“You won’t like my answer.”

“Unless it’s Erebor I highly doubt that.”

Meeting his gaze you responded, “Moria.” All eyes landed on you with lips parted, freezing for a step before rushing ahead again.

With a fervent plea he repeated, “Moria?! You said Moria?!”  
Nodding you replied, “Yes. After Azanulbizar My Father led our kin there. We found a hidden door and caught them by surprise.”

Dwalin, “What of Durin’s Bane?!”

Turning your head to face him you replied, “After we cleared out the Orcs I found a hidden study with journals on explosives. Mid way through I heard it, I woke our men, grabbed what I needed and I blew it’s head off.”

With a firm grip on your arm Thorin drew your attention again asking, “You killed Durin’s Bane?!” In a more pleased tone than a shocked one, content that Dwarves once again laid claim over Moria. “I take it that’s how your Father came by your armor.”

You nodded, “Took a fair bit of dusting and scrubbing, but it shines again, giant pillars of grey speckled marble.”

Chuckling softly Thorin claimed your side proudly, at least having some idea of how your relation to the Elf Lords had been so favorable to them as Bofur said, “No wonder Gandalf picked you.”

He nodded and Fili said, “Now it’s just to find the hidden door.”

.

Hours you crossed the distance and climbed, roaming around the base of the Mountain until at last the stairs came into view. Nearly an hours climb left you eased your bags down on the ledge and sat beside Bilbo to catch your breath, glancing over you sighed leaning back as Bilbo whispered, “At least they know one part of it.”

Smirking at him you nodded and turned your head again as axes were drawn, clearing your throat Thorin caught your gaze feeling it on him. With a step closer he asked, “Anything strong enough to break through the wall?”

Smirking up at him you replied, “Bit impatient aren’t you? We’ve got all night.”

Raising his brow the group turned to you both as the red stream of light vanished completely leaving you in a dim shadow from the ridge around you as he asked in a disbelieving broken tone, “How can we have all night when the light as left us?”

“The door we used to get in Moria was formed in Ithildin. One, I learned of how to find and open it in Lord Celeborn’s personal study. A trend with Ancient Dwarven doors it seems, each Kingdom has at least one, always marked with maps coated in moon Runes.”

Bilbo chuckled at your side, “So it’s not the last sunset, but the last Moon of Autumn.”

“Unless you’d rather me warn Smaug with the massive explosion it would take to get in. I could do it but you won’t like the results of having to rebuild it again.”

Turning his head Thorin eyed the white light growing across the horizon as you readied your bag again. Strapping your shield to your back and your explosives kit around your waist as a silent huddle formed around the now open door behind Thorin who turned watching you easing your bow and quiver back over your shoulder.

Patting Bilbo’s shoulder you smiled down at him as his fingers fidgeted, brushing down the coat he was wearing then led him closer to the door. Walking closer the group parted and Balin joined Bilbo’s side through the first set of stairs and a back hallway as Thorin wordlessly gripped your wrist, momentarily held then released after locking your eyes revealing his pained gaze.

Once again at Bilbo’s side you heard him muttering in Elvish,  _“Large white stone…very helpful.”_

Chuckling softly you smirked at him leading him through the path as you softly added on, “It looks like a massive glowing opal from what I remember.”

Bilbo motioned his hands before him saying, “Thank you, once again you’re the most helpful. So what is the plan?”

“Just look out on what you can see, try not to touch the gold until I get back. It shifts. I’ll come back when I’ve got it all set up, shouldn’t take long, fifteen minutes possibly.”

“Can’t I come with you?”

Smiling at him again you nodded, “Alright. Even better plan.”

Smiling himself he eyed the massive halls you led him through, pausing only briefly to peer into the vast treasury then stepping past and guiding him through the maze of halls down to the forges and into the main halls leading to the gate. Aiding how he could Bilbo watched you setting your various and rather flimsy looking traps he wondered how the small diversions could do any damage at all to the massive beast.

.

Inching closer to the doorway distant echoes of Bilbo’s voice was heard mingled with the deep rumble of Smaug’s. With a small pop a roar sounded and several tremors and burst of flame shot through the door they pulled away from. With a single shared glance the Dwarves trailed Thorin’s racing path into the Mountain. With wide eyes Thorin froze in the main hall spotting Smaug coiling after a small smoke bomb hit him in the face to look at Bilbo who jerked him aside as he blew a row of flames setting off the next three of your traps leading him through another of the winding halls.

Bilbo, “No, back stairs. She’s leading him towards the gate.”

Nodding Thorin led the charge only to be grabbed once again by Bilbo tightly drawing his eyes to the Hobbit in shock to hear, “No, Thorin, y/n said this way.” Pointing to another set of stairs making Thorin wonder at where they led having never taken them, only seeing servants use them before. Nodding and following after in a quicker pace through the next roar the Dwarves all stopped on an overlook watching from over Smaug’s back as he reared up after your shout of “Giant Slug!”, drawing in another breath. Aiming himself at your shield you were propping up while he blinked through another wave of powder coating his eyes earning another pained roar. Within seconds your spot was wreathed in flames, earning large gasps from the Dwarves, a sudden soft “No!” From Thorin turned Smaug’s head with a rumbling snicker as he purred out, “Oakenshield. How sweet and pitiful. Your precious little Dam is dead!”

Echoing through the halls his laughter ceased as a flaming arrow found its mark on a bare stretch of skin gaining a pained wail in return as a splash of flammable liquid coated his body bubbling and burning through the Beast’s left wing leaving him flightless as the wound on his chest bled openly. Turning his head in another roar Smaug’s eyes landed on you through your next whistle eyeing the arrow you were notching to say, “You cannot kill me! I am Fire! I AM DEATH!”

Inhaling yet again the Dwarves watched your arrow draw back and let loose with a sharp whistle soaring between his open jaws as Kili muttered, “It’s smoking, but she didn’t light it.”

Fili eyed your sharp dart away urging the others to do the same under Bilbo’s firm shove back behind the walls, soon coated with flames as a loud muffled explosion was followed by a massive row of tremors. Peeking around the corner all 14 heads eyed the giant crumbling body shifting to stone as the flames from inside died while a giant wave of an overpowering peach scent filled the halls from the smoking corpse. Cautiously moving into the clearing again they all scanned over the scorched hall waving their hands to break the peach cloud away from them as you shifted closer back into view with a mask coating your nose and mouth shouldering your bow again and looking up with a weak chuckle at their claps and cheers before their coughs started.

Drawing in a breath you shouted, ‘You may want to leave a window cracked!” Mumbling, “For a few weeks...”

Chuckling deeply Thorin bent over laughing as Nori shouted, “What, pray tell is the reasoning for the scent?!”

Mingled with a giggle you called back, “Haven’t the foggiest! Just does that!” Giggling again you turned to retrieve your shield as they raced for you, crashing into you in a tight hug and holding you there until the search for the stone began. 

Trailing after the Dwarves you eyed the thrush flying in through the open doorway you’d entered and passed on the message for the Elves waiting where you’d left them, for word. Eyeing the Dwarves’ backs you stopped, hearing a rough echoing whisper flood into Thorin’s voice as he entered the treasury. Glancing to your right your eyes landed on Bilbo eyeing his hand fixed in his coat pocket catching sight of the glowing stone. Sharing a silent glance your eyes left his turning to Thorin as he turned to face you both saying, “You two as well.”

Looking into his eyes you replied, “I was going to bring our belongings down.” His brow raised over his clouding eyes, “So we can seal the door again, just to be safe.”

Smirking Thorin nodded replying, “Take Master Baggins with you. Hurry back.”

Nodding in return you led Bilbo back to the door, waiting until you were out of ear shot until he asked, “He’s falling under the sickness isn’t he?”

You nodded stepping onto the ledge, collecting as many bags as you could carry, “Yes. He is.”

Bilbo wet his lips asking, “What do I do with it then? I can’t give it to him.”

Dropping to a whisper you replied, “Keep it hidden.”

Filling his arms as well he followed you back to leave everything near the treasury and went up again for the rest. Sneaking the stone out Bilbo tucked it in your explosives bag knowing the men wouldn’t dare to dig in there for fear of setting something off by accident and joined your side in the trek down. 

.

Nearly till nightfall you searched hopelessly until you managed to convince Thorin to take rest, allowing the others to as well after feasting on the meal you prepared. Though again by morning Thorin was once again barking orders, slinking through the gold filled halls shadowing each of the men eyeing them carefully between gentle nudges separating you from the others and ushering Bilbo closer to him making sure to watch him the closest. Going so far as to nearly rushing him into a wall over him peering at his treasured acorn before slinking back to your side as he ordered you to sleep.

Cleaning after your following breakfast a solid horn split through the air drawing a tensing from all of the Dwarves and your eyes to close through an exhale. Rising up you nodded at Thorin’s order to remain at the base of his throne on the bed he’d formed for you and Bilbo, though when he left your sight you led Bilbo to claim your bags and follow them to the main gates as they rushed to fill the outer overlook. Passing near Smaug you heard their loud shouts and muttered curses as you neared the small door your head turned at Thorin’s shout forcing back your looming, “Y/N, BILBO!”

Pausing, your eyes stayed on the Dwarf King who stopped before you with a fiery gaze while the others grouped behind him with shocked gazes as Fili asked, “You’re leaving?”

“I promised I would stay until my Father arrived.”

Shoving the gate closed again Thorin pointed at the thick door behind you saying, “That was a Blacklock horn!”

“I am aware.”

Exhaling Thorin replied, “Do not assume your alliance with Thranduil will save you from their hatred of us!”

“Thorin, either you release me or they break the gate down to retrieve me.”

Furrowing his brows Thorin asked, “What do they have over you to earn your loyalty? Or to claim any piece of your life!”

Dwalin, “Have they taken your kin ransom?”

Thorin leaned closer to you, “We will free them. You are safe here do not leave. We will protect you.”

Glancing up you all looked at Ori who poked his head back into view from his lookout at the approaching forces spreading nearly a mile without any sight of an end to say, “There’s thousands of them! Elves are with them too!”

Growling now Thorin turned back to see you already through the gate, widening his eyes as he rushed after you gripping your wrist saying, “Y/N, this is foolish!”

“Thorin!” Your arm tore free from his grip causing him to nearly stagger at the sharp jerk, “What proof do you have they are here to harm you?”

Nearly growling again he stepped closer saying, “They betrayed us! They are our enemies!”  
Stepping closer to him you drew in a breath as he stepped back at your sparking eyes fixed on his in a stern glare, “THEY ARE MY PEOPLE!”

Dwalin, “No, you can’t be.”

Thorin eyed them then you again growling lowly, “Be careful what statements you make on their behalf, you are nothing of theirs, now get inside!”

Stepping back from his reach again you replied, “You may be a King Thorin but you have no sway over me. You get inside, or keep your word and speak with my Father.”

Thorin eyed the army then you saying, “I will speak to no one when that King is on my lands!”

“That King is my Father!” As his expression dropped he stepped back away from you eyeing you with pure disdain while you held your stern gaze, “Will you hold your word or am I free to go?”

Thorin’s lip curled with tears filling his eyes revealing his inner struggle against biting back what he was saying as he turned saying, “You imagine I would ever sit with that, King, for anything at all. You truly know nothing of me. You and your Hobbit leave, never enter my sight again or you will fall!”

Bilbo frowned as Thorin turned causing him to shout at the retreating group, “You all stop right there! For months y/n has kept us safe! Led us through one safe shelter after another, all through your curses and insults and what, you just banish her, lumping her with the supposed betrayers you assume her people are! And  _not once_  did she ever strike back,  _always_  spoke of you and your kin with fondness!”

Thorin turned to shout, “And what right do you have to speak, Hobbit!”

Bilbo, “She saved your lives! Countless times! All those promises you offered to her! Do those mean nothing?!”

Thorin glared at you growling again with tear stained cheeks, “Those promises were offered to a woman I thought I could trust. Be gone from my sight!”

Nodding your head you smirked at him saying, “One thing first.” Giving you another glance Thorin growled as he paused while you said, “Remember this, you have my word, your kin will be granted safe passage back to Erebor, including your Father. When you are ready to speak send word. We will sit with you. You were near to kin with us once, when you are free from this sickness we will be again should you wish it.” His eyes narrowed watching as you turned leading Bilbo away as the others behind Thorin timidly returned inside watching the giant Rhino racing towards you both while their King watched, frozen in place.

Drawing nearer the Rhino bellowed happily and skidded to a stop with a playful look on its face as you giggled drawing Bilbo closer, “Bilbo, this is Daffodil.” Reaching out your hand stroked her head before she turned offering her back to you, already saddled and waiting as you hopped on and helped Bilbo up after. Stealing a glance back you caught Thorin still standing, locked in place while you turned and daffodil raced back to the waiting forces that stepped forward raising their axes cheering for their returning Princess. All as Thorin mumbled to himself through his choked sobs, “Thieves, traitors. Never will I sit with them. Forever I shall curse them!”

..

Slowing down you walked through the parting lines nodding in return to the respectful bows and greetings, stopping at the tent set up not far behind and dismounted. With a smile you dropped your bags inside and turned to the massive Dwarf chuckling deeply and drawing you into a tight hug raising you from the ground. Lowering you again his forehead pressed to yours as he stated,  **“My dearest Uslukhuê kurdu.”**  (Dragon of My Heart)

Smiling up at him his thumbs wiped your cheeks as you replied,  **“I am sorry for leaving without permission.”**

Chuckling again your Father nodded, releasing a sigh,  **“I would have done the same, had they let me.”**  Brushing your cheeks again he continued, “But no worries about that now. Has he sent word to Dain yet?”

You nodded, “When Smaug first fell. Should be along soon.”

Your eyes shifted to Thranduil who passed you a goblet of juice, “You look thirsty.”

Smiling up at him you accepted it and watched as he offered another to Bilbo who did the same as Dabondor asked, “He’s fallen to it then?”

Lowering the glass you nodded, claiming the seats they offered for you both while you replied, “Yes. Since Mirkwood.”

Thranduil, “Did you at least get a punch in return?”

Giggling you shook your head, “No. He’s not that far gone.”

Patting your leg your Father smiled at you waving his hand at the Dwarves along the wall beside King Thranduil’s servants, “I brought your armor. You should eat up and put it on. For when Dain arrives.”

“He won’t march against us.”

Bilbo stood and moved to your bag nearly making the Dwarves flinch when they spotted which one he had opened before nearly gasping at what he’d drawn out. Straightening up Bilbo smiled awkwardly offering the stone to you saying, “He follows the King with the stone. Thorin doesn’t have the stone. I doubt any Dwarf is foolish enough to go against your vast army and the Elves too for 13 Dwarves led by a clouded King.” Quickly adding, “No offence.”

Dabondor chuckled deeply and drew the food cart closer to you both saying, “No. Dain may be stubborn, but he wouldn’t dream of it. Especially since Y/n here, is going to do the negotiating. She’s already managed to gain an apology from Thorin to Thranduil from what I hear.”

Bilbo asked, “Just wondering, but you’re the King..”

Dabondor chuckled again, “Yes, but my dearest daughter here has had a knack at soothing the harshest of relationships since she was a bairn. Besides, Dain’s always been terrified of her.”

Giggling you set down your glass, “It was not my fault he opened the wrong cupboard and got a face full of paint powder.” Smiling wider Bilbo settled back as you delved into the full story revealing your life long knack for explosions of some sort. Before rising to pull on your armor as Thranduil brought forward a set of armor for Bilbo as well.

…

Barely an hour later your lines had formed around the Mountain after word from Gandalf arrived of the impending orc forces. Rising over the peak lines of Dwarves came into view led by a fiery haired Dwarf King who paused once he’d eyed your forces surrounding his kin. Riding forward on Daffodil you smiled as she rested beside a large boulder snorting happily at you while you dismounted and walked the few steps closer to Dain who did the same, both leaving your steeds and your axes before meeting while removing your helmets. Swallowing dryly his bright blue eyes met yours, recognizing you at once even after the 60 years you had spent apart, bowing his head and trying to ignore the shouts from his Cousin Thorin from the overlook on Erebor. “Princess Y/n. You’ve grown.”

Smirking wider you nodded, “As have you, well into your Father’s image. I was sorry to hear of his loss, we mourned for him.”

Nodding his head he exhaled, “Aye. Amad surely bore it the hardest. But he lasted long.”

“Well into his fifth century, quite a reign.”

Glancing at his shouting Cousin again his bottom lip tucked into his mouth to be wet before exiting again, “I have to ask. Is there any particular reason your forces are surrounding Erebor?”

“Gandalf sent word Orcs are headed for Erebor, My people are here to defend it.”

Blinking a few times Dain cleared his throat, “Why?”

“For this, I’d ask you to remember when we were children. Or at least when I was a child and you were a teen. We were friends, nearly family. Not as a Princess I’m asking you to join your forces with ours.” His brow rose, “Numbers aside, alliances aside. You can hate me tomorrow, but today, Erebor is reclaimed and in need of defending.” His eyes locked on yours watching your tears fill them as you continued, “When Azanulbizar, My Amad and two older Brothers had just fallen. We wanted, so much, to aid our kin. Our lands were surrounded and shrouded in shadows. My Adad, he couldn’t risk that pain for our kin knowing what we were marching into, not for a mad King. We never dreamed you would still march. And hearing your losses, since the birth of our Father’s Durins have always been our Kin, our lines have bled together for ages. But in one choice, we all lost everything. Our Kingdoms stand, do not continue this fruitless feud.”

Dain, “I and my men hold our oaths and will stand with our King who bears the Arkenstone.”

Reaching into your pocket his eyes dropped and widened as you drew out the shimmering stone, “The last time a King broke Dragon Sickness it took a Dragon tearing him from his home to do it. Hopefully, this time, the clashing of shields will do it. When Thorin’s seeing clearly I will return this to him.”

Smirking slightly Dain eyed the Mountain asking, “None of them recognized you at all? He mentioned a Dam he aimed to court, who slain Smaug and Durin’s Bane.” Lowering his eyes to your detailed chest plate bearing the two names of your best kills on your shoulders, with a phoenix across the center marking your crest then met your eyes again, “It seems we’ve a great deal to learn about each other’s time since we were bairns, and my Cousin’s a great deal to make up for.”

Smiling at him you accepted his forearm in a tight confirming shake on your terms, “I am glad to see you again old friend.”

With a deep chuckle he bowed his head to you, “And I, you Princess. We will join you. Let’s have a word with this Wizard.”

Smiling you both turned to collect your weapons and helmets as you pocketed the stone again and led him and your steeds to join the other leaders in the tent casually wiping your cheeks and glancing across the field at the Mountain hearing Thorin’s curses. Sitting for a brief meeting your forces mingled and formed their lines as a wave of hawks arrived with news of formations approaching from Gundabad.

Standing up your hands rose to ease the stray hairs from your face as you slid your helmet back on again before adding your face mask resembling a dragon an you exited the tent and joined the lines of women in the slimmer shimmering layered scale coated armor matching yours. Bearing only the phoenix with Pheonix faces to form the masks coating their faces with similar small packs of ready explosive smoke bombs to aid in diverting the orcs and trolls as your men in broader and darker armor coated in spikes followed after your Father. 

Looking you over all of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills bowed their heads to the Dams following after you, pleased that they get to witness the rare sight of the unrivaled female warriors among your clan, surpassing even them in battle as word spread it. All around the Elven forces from Mirkwood and Lothlorien filed in between you with your Rhinos trailing after you.

…

Facing out into the open lands your eyes shifted to the ground breaking open turning your head you nodded at Bilbo who was still at Gandalf’s side, understanding fully he would be able to leave at any time before your eyes shifted up to see Thorin still pacing on his overlook. Breathing in and out slowly you gripped the swords you drew from your boots from your place right behind the first line of Dwarves ahead of you. 

Blinking through the moments you tensed and readied before joining the charge towards the thick lines. Hitting hard and heavy the men around you from the mingled clans crashed through the lines as you and your women led a diagonal charge through the orcs forming diamond formations. Splitting the lines easily driving the frightened orcs into the lines of the beaming Dwarves behind you adoringly watching the hundreds of Dams in sync with your fluid movements revealing your power and speed all at once. 

Trailing your steps the men circled as your swords were sheathed and the Dams reinforced their shield hold as you knelt on the back of your Father as you fired off five lit arrows taking out the approaching trolls bearing catapults on their backs, taking them and the orcs around them out in the large explosions.

.

For hours you and the Dwarves hacked away racing first through the Dale and then back again into the plains bearing a smirk as the Iron Hills Dwarves rallied around the small spear formation exiting the mountain, leading the charge straight for you and your Dams. 

Finally reaching your side the Company watched as you leapt and jammed your sword into the head of the troll nearest you before turning and hurling your axe into the head of another attempting to kill Thranduil yards away. Jumping down you drew your swords again hacking through the lines. Breaking apart your Dams split into formations racing through the forces to claim the last of the trolls. 

Turning your head you jolted to your left slamming hard into Thorin’s back sending him rolling away, turning over again his eyes landed on you, watching your hands fixed on the bar of your axe on either side of the large Warg’s mouth with your teeth barred in your struggling lock with the growling and scratching Warg as you shouted,  **“Where the hell is your armor!”**

Rising slowly his eyes trailed shamelessly over your small flexing figure through your firm step forward causing the two snapping Wargs nearly double your size approaching to pause at your next step. Inhaling again you rolled to your left drawing out your axe, rising to your feet and swinging it to slam heavily into its head before rolling over its body to crash it into the side of the next ones head and turn to see Daffodil slamming into the last one, knocking it down then rolling over it, crushing it and rushing to your side.

Leaping on her back you raced off back to join your kin slicing through the orcs in your way as the smirking Company chased after you back towards Dale. Halfway through the city you leapt from your rhino’s back drawing your bow to kill the tall Troll ahead of you then shouldering it and drawing your swords again. 

Tackling the next troll you rolled away as your Father’s axe crashed through his head and remained low to aid you in getting back up again with a smirk fixed on his face as he drew you to his back to split the lines of orcs around you. 

Crashing heavily into an orc beside you Thorin came into view with a smirk on his face chuckling weakly as he drew orcrist from the orc’s skull and joined your side glancing up at your Father to say mid pant,  **“King Dabondor, I was hoping we might speak later.”**

Bearing a smirk of his own your Father hacked through the next Orcs charging at him asking,  **“About what exactly?”**

Shaking your head you turned your eyes back to the Princes drawing your rush over to aid them in decapitating the Warg they were trying to take out. With cheerful greetings they smiled at you and joined your sides as Thorin called back to your Father,  **“Courting your Daughter.”**

Leaving your axe in the next Orc you killed’s head you looked back at them shouting,  **“Really?! Now is not the time!”**

Firing a wink at you Thorin smirked wider as your Father chuckled saying,  **“And just why might I agree to that?”**  Rolling your eyes you turned collecting your axe and racing off again with the Princes staying at your sides filling you in to how their Uncle had snapped out of it and what he’d said and promised about you and his plans for the future.

..

Turning your head you caught the eye of Legolas approaching on your right with Tauriel behind him on his horse as you paused in the now clear section of the field surrounded by the Elf and Dwarf Lords listening at the news of the second wave of the Orcs arriving. 

Mumbling curses to yourself your eyes shifted to Thorin already on the back of the battle ram as his kin filled a ram drawn battle cart feeling your Father’s hand pat on your back saying,  **“Keep them alive Love.”**  Nodding your head you moved to get on the cart only to be lifted onto the ram behind Thorin who nodded his head to your Father who’d done it. Gripping his side tightly as the ram jolted forward the Company all exhaled and readied for the oncoming rush of orcs ahead.

Swallowing dryly trying your best to ignore your burning throat as you drew your bow and arrow and killed the trolls in your way before drawing your swords again to aid Thorin in slicing through the crowds. Sheathing one of your swords to clutch his belt drawing his smirk again as you eyed the line of oncoming Wargs mumbling as you looped your legs over Thorin’s to hold yourself in place removing your hand from his belt to draw and light another set of arrows again mumbling, “We’re going to die, We’re going to die…” squeaking slightly at the next hop, your hand fixed on his belt again before continuing in another mumble, “Nope, I’m going to die, you’re going to be fine.” Drawing your bow and releasing it, hitting one of the Wargs and causing a small explosion wiping out the other Wargs in the small avalanche it caused.

Shouldering it again you drew your sword feeling Thorin’s hands grip your legs pulling you closer to him as he shouted, “You are not going to die!”

Locking his eyes with yours he barely turned back in time as your eyes shot wider and your hand released the sparking powder bomb you instinctually drew from your bag. Landing between the eyes of the tall orc that exploded and sparked across his face drawing a cream from him silenced by Thorin’s sword in its neck. “Eyes forward Thorin!”

Scoffing at your order his hands gripped your legs pulling you tighter again through the next set of tall ridges the ram leapt over. Skidding to a stop reaching the top of the ledge you both climbed off glancing back spotting Fili, Kili and Dwalin on rams behind you as Balin led the others on foot up to join you after taking out the last of the Wargs after them with the other forces not far behind. Drawing another set of arrows you eyed the ruins through the mist stating, “No one do anything stupid!”

Chuckling around you all your swords and axes were drawn at the orcs racing towards you in the mist. Rushing through the lines your eyes scanned keeping each of the men in your sights until a white flash passed the corner of your vision. Turning out of the line of attack you drew another arrow, lit it and fired it straight at the tallest tower at the end of the crumbling courtyard. In a large explosion that dominoed taking out the three towers around it you saw Bolg and Azog land heavily then promptly be squashed by the heavy debris before joining the others in the fight again.

Finally panting in the cleared courtyard, your eyes shifted upwards at the swarm of giant bats approaching drawing your hands to fumble in your bag as you drew another bomb like the one you uses on Smaug, lighting the fuse inside the shaft of the arrow you drew it as the Company formed around you, quietly listening to your soft counting before releasing it. 

“Move, move, move!” With a shove you urged them behind a sturdy looking staircase just in time to crouch down and draw in a breath before the massive explosion followed by a flurry of pained screeches and a wave of peach scented debris crashed to the ground below.

Peering over the stairs you watched the last of the sizzling mixture as Thorin asked, “Who taught you that mixture?”

Patting him on the shoulder you smirked saying, “I made it. How’d you think I lost my hair? Smelled like peaches for months.”

Shaking their heads through a chuckle they formed around you, ready to face the oncoming orcs as the rest of the allied forces started joining you, aiding in the clear sweep through the still frightened and slightly paralyzed orcs and trolls trapped in your smoke cloud.

…

Groaning heavily, the Company watched with pained expressions at your body falling heavily onto your back. Easing your legs up onto the stairs you were laying at the base of you stretched your arms up over your head giving a loud pop from your aching back finally releasing after you’d removed all your armor. 

Grouped around you the Company all bowed their heads to your Father and the Elves that joined you for dinner and the relaxing positions you had all found yourself in after through the celebration inside the now packed city of Erebor. Stealing another glance at you Thorin sighed before meeting your Father’s eyes again to continue their long discussion about what your kin would be able to do to draw closer again and ease the distance between you. 

With your eyes dropping slowly you grumbled softly as Bilbo relaxed against your stomach, using it as a pillow only to have your eyes open as a Dwarven voice called out, “Your Majesty, the Men from Esgaroth are requesting council with you.”

Turning your head your hand swatted Thorin’s leg to say, “You fought the shortest, you’re talking to them.” Chuckling around you Thorin smirked and nodded, standing with Dwalin’s aid and led the rest of the Company to the front gates with a group of Elven guards after him to spread what was happening to the rest of you.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**“Adad, it will work.”**

Cautiously his eyes traveled over you as Thranduil claimed the unwanted task of voicing the silent doubt lingering in the room of Elf and Dwarf Lords gathered around the Company while Bilbo sat fidgeting in his still partially frightened state from his nightmare the ring had triggered in him the night before. “My Dearest, we cannot guarantee the success of this mission, our forces have marched on those gates before.”

His words faltered at the confident gaze of yours shifting to the preening hawk in the center of the table beside Roac who was eying the maps curiously, with a tilt of his chin your idea clicked in his mind as you said, “We will march yes, but we will not fall.”

Legolas sat up catching the meaning and his lips parted to say, “The armies, just a diversion.”

You nodded and smirked at the now grinning Dwarf Lords as the Elf Lords relaxed into the idea with cautious smiles, “First the gates, then we march home.”

Dain’s eyes shifted to you asking, “I’ve naught seen Orcarni, would it withstand the orc’s claim on it?”

Your Father replied, “Aye. We sealed the mountain rings, our lands are protected within. They’ll not have found a single crack to slither through.”

Cautiously Fili asked, “We, we’d be allowed to march with you? To see your home?”

The Company’s eyes were all on you and your Father as you nodded replying, “I doubt even Thror had visited in his lifetime.”

Your Father’s second in command nodded his head, “Our distant kin rarely crossed the Southern borders since our claiming it, as far as our Watchers have shared.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed curiously as he asked, “Watchers?”

A smile eased on your kin’s faces as your Father stated, “That, would be easier to explain once we arrive.” To which they nodded in agreement, eager to see those mysterious lands.

…

In the Royal sitting room not long before sunrise as the distant sound of horns sounded signaling the return of Dwarves from the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills to inhabit and defend the Mountain in your absence. Seated at the empty dining room table you were speaking with all the hawks that had volunteered to aid in the mission eyeing the maps for their part in the plan, each agreeing that they would ensure that the ring reached the fiery pit, even if it cost them their lives.

The doorway filled with timid Dwarves all eyeing you carefully on their slow approach with daggers clutched in their palms drawing your eyes to them as the Hawks flew off to get some more rest before your marching at noon.

Wetting his lips Dwalin, the culprit of the most insults to your kin offered you his dagger with a bow of his head, “Princess y/n. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, please accept my shaving as a marker of my wish to earn your trust again after my thoughtless cruelty against you and your people.”

On your feet you placed your hand on his shoulder causing his eyes to rise and meet yours, “Dwalin, You shaving would not do anything to calm what has already been said or done in the past. None of you are granted my blessing for such an action. Our kin were broken, we both have rights to be hurt.” His brows furrowed curiously as a lone tear slid down his cheek, “Trust me, I’ve muttered more than a few insults your way in return.” A smirk flickered onto his face at your hand tapping on his shoulder again, “Besides, we’re Dwarves we all need an enemy to get us through the hard times. What matters is how we move on from here.” The horns sounded once again as the noise in the mountain grew at the arrival of the Durin Royal family arriving from the Iron Hills urging them to pocket their weapons and join you on greeting the former Queen.

.

Your arrival among the lines of Dwarf and Elf Lords beside your Father sounded a sharp gasp from Former Queen Niro, and her Daughter Diaa when they spotted you drawing them straight to you to best their hands on your upper arms as Niro said, “Jewelia! You haven’t aged a day!”

After a glance over your shoulder Niro asked your Father as Diaa asked, “Where is little y/n?”

At their side Thorin cleared his throat while Dabondor fell silent at the painful subject, “Amad, Gran, this is y/n.”

Their eyes shifted over you as Diaa awkwardly said when her eyes locked with yours, “Of course. Is your Amad at your keep with your Brothers then?”

The tears in your eyes shattered their hearts as you replied, “A few weeks before Azanulbizar Amad passed birthing my baby brother. My elder brothers fell not long after.”

The Dam’s lips parted and Niro whimpered back, “But, you must have been such a child still.”

You nodded, “I was barely 30.” Stirring tears down their cheeks as Niro repeated her whispered confirmation of you seeming just like your Mother.

…

Sheepishly on your path to the gates you eyed Thrain in his lowering gaze to the ground from his seat in the wheelchair he was seated in beside his Wife and youngest Son Frerin looking you and your female warriors fully clad in your armor on the path to join the Elven forces outside. Just a few hours prior you had been privy to another apology, one from Thrain, fully stating he and his Father added to the tales about your kin out of spite for your turning against their wishes for war. That admission rippled through the mountain like a dam bursting, soon leaving more than half seriously questioning what they had been told about your kin in the past few decades, especially when you all had been so kind and respectful to them since your meeting.

On your approach to your waiting Rhino Bilbo trotted up to join you while Thorin quickened his pace to meet your side. In a sideways glance you asked, “Frerin doesn’t mind being left behind again?”

Thorin chuckled softly eyeing his battle ram inching taller trying to reach the same height as the rhino waiting for you happily eyed the clouds passing overhead bouncing along with her kin to the song they were humming. “Between the pair of us he has the most patience for watching Adad, ensuring he stays in one place until we return.”

Softer you asked, “You’re certain the stone shouldn’t be left behind?”

Thorin glanced over at you again and lowly replied, “Dain mentioned something about your returning it when I was forgiven and clear minded. I still have yet to have earned your forgiveness.” Turning your head your eyes locked with his as he rested his hand on Daffodil’s face in a well deserved pat as she nudged him in the chest affectionately with a rumbling greeting to the King. Around you the others claimed their steeds while the Iron Hills warriors joined the lines exiting the Mountain and readying to march. “I’ve not been a, a King really. Not one I’m proud of. Even, without stating your title or kin, you are a far greater King than I could ever dream of being. That, I used that, as an excuse to be far crueler and thoughtless to your allies and to fight against your obviously far superior plans for a safer path and reclaiming of Erebor.” After wetting his lips he continued, “For decades I’ve felt as if I’ve failed my kin and our people. In battle I earned a title, one others respect, but I found little in myself to back it up. Without home, I was lost. You lost yours, nearly all of your family and still you sacrificed more to gain safety for your kin and never faltered.”

In a scoff you replied, “You did not know me after my Amad fell. I have been dragging myself through Middle Earth on my knees for decades, ask Thranduil his kin have felt the effects of my pain more than once.”

He nodded and smirked, “Is that how his patience wore so thin?”

You rolled your eyes nudging him to his waiting Ram and you climbed on Daffodil behind Bilbo, who was currently rubbing her head at the base of her ears drawing happy rumbles of praise from her. “We have quite a distance.”

In a low chuckle he replied “I can just imagine how far you could have gone to have tested his patience.”

Glancing over towards you both Thranduil jumped in, “I presume you’re discussing me?” His eyes shifted over you playfully, “And for the record, the Princess has been nothing but impeccably behaved all her life.” Even you chuckled softly as Dain sharply glanced at you all biting his lip to hold in his comments about your explosive past.

Turning your head to Dain you fired back, “It was not my fault you looked in the wrong cabinet.”

Dain, “It took me days to get all that paint out of my brows!”

You rolled your eyes, “I told your Adad to add lemons to your soap.”

His head turned to you, “To the soap?!” Giggling already you glanced over remembering his Father’s hearing nearly being gone since his mid thirties from a blow to the head in weapons training, “I spent weeks eating lemon, everything! Still can’t see a lemon without shivering!”

Even Thorin let out a loud laugh while the Durins and your close kin joined in as your marching began.

…

Dryly swallowing Bilbo shifted to sit more behind Gandalf after you had suggested his switching places when you, Dabondor, Dain and Thorin claimed the spots out front of the lines of Dwarves with the Elf Lords on their steeds behind you while the formations of the forces came to a halt. A giant wall of shields formed behind you in a loud ripple as your eyes scanned over the clouds in the distance above the giant black wall around Mordor in hopes of spotting the flock of hawks that had left you the night before for a more subtle approach. Softly behind you Thanduil stated, “Nearly a mile left to Mt Doom. They just passed the peaks of Cirith Ungul.”

In a shifting of your eyes they fell to the creaking gates as they parted just enough to allow a horseman through with a massive helmet covering most of his face above his ooze coated sharpened teeth.

Bilbo, “Who is that, and why is he riding out alone?”

Slyly your hand dipped into your pack stirring the gaze of the Elf Lords as Dain scoffed out, “He means to treat with us. Hear our demands since we’ve marched on him without warning.”

Easily you fixed the bubbling mixture onto the end of one of your arrows you’d drawn from your boot and notched it pausing for a few moments softly counting to yourself before letting it fly. Sending it soaring through the air only to burrow inside the chin of the creature before letting off an explosion sending his now headless body flying off of the fleeing horse as a wave of searing peach chemicals that covered the wave of orcs visible through the crack. Smirks grew on the men behind you as Dabondor chuckled through saying, “We do not treat with their filth.”

When the peach cloud settled and the screeches died through the gates that the dark creatures were eagerly trying to close again a second of your arrows whizzed through drawing a louder wave of pained death wails as you were coated in a red beam of light. Lowering your bow you locked your eyes on the giant flaming eye and felt your lip curl up into a growing snarl at the ominous figure sending the shadows that had driven you and your kin from your homes. Behind you another soft whisper came from behind you drawing your eyes to the mountain in the distance, “They’re through the door now.”

Smirking at the eye now you watched a wreath of flames grow around the narrowing pupil before it darted towards the mountain as the flock of hawks raced towards you out of reach of any foe’s arrows. High atop the hilltop your forces cheered while you sat silent feeling warm trails coat your cheeks wishing your Mother and Brothers some peace knowing the foe that had harmed their people had been defeated finally through the lingering deep seated stabbing in your chest from the reminder of their loss.

..

By nightfall you had formed camp a safe distance from the Orcarni Pass, traveling ahead alone with Thranduil, Thorin and Dwalin in front of a small group of your best female warriors on foot. Crouching at the top of a rocky path a soft gasp left you at the sight of the 5 tied down growling Mumakil swinging their trunks at the groups of orcs tossing more ropes over them to add a set of harnessed platforms onto their backs in the back of the empty plain between rocky peaks with only wooden shabbily formed huts for shelter. The men turned to you and the similarly teary eyed women behind you as your second in command whispered, “Our Watchers.”

With a near growling exhale you mumbled, “They will pay dearly for harming them.”

Narrowing his eyes Thorin glanced between you and the imprisoned creatures and asked, “The Oliphants are your Watchers?”

You met his eyes to say, “Durin was found by his Raven, our First was claimed by one of their kind. We had shared these lands for Ages, in peace, now, we fled, and-.”

Your second shed a tear as she added, “The cruelty they’ve faced.” Her head turned away as you took in the details you needed and returned to the waiting forces giving the orders for entry points. On the march toward the plain you and your commanding group of female warriors drew what the Durin men believed to be explosives from your packs only to see you raise the silver near heart pigs heart resembling whistles to your lips and blew. From the metal devices an awkward trumpeting plea sounded forcing an enraged trumpeting chorus growing in the plains at the familiar reaction to their young’s cry for help they recalled to signal your people’s requesting their aid.

Within moments orcs were seen being sent flying into the air as the giant creatures burst free racing their way free from the clearing towards the empty path straight for the raging river you had passed to get there. Popping up on the ridge the Elven archers worked in small burst claiming the orcs between the formations your female warriors sliced through them as the men came through claiming the stragglers. Looming around you the orcs reformed ready to overtake you until you smirked at the vibrations in the ground picking up signaling your call for shield walls to form. At once your Father joined your men, who drew the Durins into the usual pattern to help reinforce the wall they were holding. You and your women climbed onto the backs of the men securing the tops of the shields to cover the Elves behind you as well when the five furious Oliphaunts stopped at the top of the ridge and fired water from their trunks one at a time. Their massive jets of water sweeping the orcs out of the plain towards the smaller ‘river’ paths your men had formed allowing them, when the rapids had stopped to break their walls and kill the floundering orcs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not certain if i'll keep this one going but I at least got them all home and the work on Erebor started. Hope you like it :D

In the aftermath of the battle all eyes shifted to your back as you led the Dams behind you towards the five Oliphaunts. Dryly the forces from the Iron Hills along with the Company swallowed dryly at the lead bull stepping forward with a sway of its head as it trumpeted leading the others in the same followed suit. Though any argument they had against your movements ceased at your tearful utterance of **“Darad”,** the eyes of all shifted to the sparking pair on the Oliphaunt who lowered his head with what must have passed for a purr in their race granting you the chance to hop up on his spike coated top right tusk to reach up and press your head against his triggering another. A grin eased onto your lips as your father stated for the men watching on, “Our kin share a name day with one of our Watchers. Each one of us are either born with or take the place of a fallen Dwarf to link with one of their elders. Through them we know our past all the way to the day of our father and yours. Through them we have a link to our fallen kin. He was, my eldest Son’s.”

The catch in his voice stirred a lump in all their throats as they heard you as you crouched leading the women in cutting the spikes and straps off of the great bulls, smoothing healing creams on their open wounds as high as you could reach, **“I know you’ve suffered and I can see that you’re tired.”** You leapt down to cross to the next row of tusks then hopped up locking your eyes with his, **“Losing Darad, I know sealing the gates fells like a severed bond,”** a tear smoothed down your cheek, **“But, if you just hold on a few more days there’s a little girl just on her feet who shares a certain name day.”** Instantly the creature’s eyes lit up and you giggled as he began to glow and giddily shifted on its feet like a dog waiting for its stick to be thrown puzzling those unused to the sight, **“Darad chose a Hobbit bride, as you know, well his granddaughter is just aching for sight of some green outside of our mines. It is a bit early but I swear she has his laugh and his eyes.”**

The tear rolling down your cheek was brushed away by the end of the trunk that should only ever be seen as a great weapon of deadly force gently wiped it away with a nothing but loving gaze in the creature’s eyes as it purred again. Turning sideways you sat on his tusks as he rose again making you giggle along with the women as your father led the other forces towards Orcarni. The seemingly endless mountain ridges smoothed over for miles past sight came into view with your bull leading the way puzzling those looking on at its unfaltering path straight for the impenetrable ring leaving the other Dwarves puzzled at how it could have ever been opened or sealed at all. But right at the edge their eyes went to you as you stood on the end of your bull’s trunk to be raised in front of his face. With puzzled expression rippling through the watching crowds that dropped to open mouthed panicked expressions those below saw you holding still as the bull rose up onto his back feet lifting you far out their sight above the ring of clouds.

Squinting through the layer of mist Thranduil stated, “There is a ledge of some sort. Barely a foothold, if that.”

Legolas’ brows rose, “She’s gone!” The bull lowered to all fours and sounded another trumpet leading the four behind him in a seven note song leaving those looking on in silence for a few moments until through the ring they could hear faintly the growing sea of trumpets answering their call.

Thorin softly asked, “There is more in there?”

Dabondor nodded, “Of course. We could not risk the lives of our Watchers. These five volunteered to patrol the outer boundaries in our absence. No doubt how they were lured into working for those beasts.”

Dain, “How, if they grow that large, how do they all fit?”

Dabondor chuckled then replied, “Our lands are double Gondor, Rohan and Arnor combined.” Dain’s mouth dropped open and Dabondor chuckled, “It was the home of three great races, much room was needed. Though it takes six centuries to reach that size. Aule was kind in granting us these lands. Besides, it gave our Hobbit races plenty of room for tilling to their whims.”

Bilbo’s ears twitched, “Hobbits?”

Dabondor nodded, “Aye. My y/n mentioned you are from their line, the Tooks. Though you may find them a bit odd for Hobbits of the West. Taller and tanner, though no less stubborn I wager. Why they refused to flee with us mostly. Two thirds dug in, their little ones will be glad to meet their elders after all this time.”

Your unseen path through a winding tunnel successfully ended with twelve hidden locks being unlocked. A loud winding drew the eyes of the forces to the ring to the sinking of an outline of a doorway reaching nearly a mile both up and across. Firmly, unseen to the forces the largest bulls on the inside of the ring pushed the gates open then reversed back through the long tunnel. Next the forces followed leaving the bulls for last. Curiously they followed the tunnel without sight of its end wondering where you were until Celebron stole a glance back catching your dangling from a hidden hatch to be retrieved by the same standing bull and held while he steadied on all fours again. Surrounded by the four others they planted their feet on levers in the walls and pressed down using their combined force to draw the gates shut again making the forces pause to watch then turn again with grins carrying whispers of the sight of you.

Reaching the end of the tunnel the first gasps were heard at the sea of Oliphaunts in every size imaginable, from the size of a Dain’s boar all the way up to the largest of them, who until it moved appeared to be another rocky formation inside the ring, waking from its nap. Alongside the men your bull walked carrying you and freeing you at the end of the tunnel to hop down at the first gaggle of giggling oliphauntlings. Around you they bounded giggling and bumping you with their heads chanting, “Tiny Tusk!”

Though as the excited Oliphaunts were scanned into view the marble with deep purple, blue and amber crystals coating them, all formed into stair stacked dwellings in spiraled pillars with shops on joined ledges between them over larger dwellings for the Oliphaunts and rhinos below those of those linked to them. Between the rings were Smials with crystal coatings on the exposed patches under the grass and clover surrounding the farming grounds with rivers, streams and ponds in between around the small shop squares for the specialty crafting Dwarves unable to work in the spiraled shops. And this was just for the Stone foots, each race of Dwarves had their own design for their lands joined by aqueducts to carry rain water between them used as a form of shipping between them as well as ensuring the water levels within did not drop dangerously low.

The Blacklock’s was split in half with the dwellings were formed as stairs branching from the outer ring with rainwater pouring down the layers and flowing into the mills to help fuel the mills to help form your rare silks and build up the humidity for the silkworms that dwell in the tunnels under the layers with the Oliphaunts and rhinos. All this formed a half ring around the two Hobbitons, one specializing in a rare form of black faced sheep with the other growing fruit and peppers far too unruly for the other lands. Though the prized sight for guests were the giant layered spiraling joined pillars housing the giant honeybees matching those for the Ironfists to help the mouthwatering delicacies along adding to the rare taste of the honey collected from them.

When all details were taken in in a single sweep of their eyes the company turned their eyes back to you and the women as you stroked, hugged and even lifted to cradle the massive wiggling and giggling Oliphauntlings who were all giddily greeting them under the loving gaze of the largest of them with his eyes trained directly on you. Each of the younglings must have weighed hundreds of pounds and yet you and your women handled their weight with such ease only revealing just how you especially, to Thorin, seemed able to face off any foe with your hands alone. In the sea he tried to find one focusing on you trying to learn which had claimed you, though in his focus he missed the one hopping right in front of him to ruffle his beard with the tip of his trunk. Instantly his eyes lowered to the grinning youngling bouncing and swaying from side to side saying, “I am Kuzo. My beard is longer than yours.”

Thorin grinned saying, “I am Thorin. Yes it is.” Eying the beard under his lower lip.

Kuzo bounced again saying as he read the runes on his beads, “You’re a raven!” His brother joined him in bouncing adding, “Ravens fly but they can’t skip like us!”

The company couldn’t help but chuckle at the circles the younglings formed through the Durin forces until they stopped at Thranduil, who crossed to your side with the other Elf Lords to greet the largest of them that you were speaking with lowly. Lowering his eyes to the group only to miss their older sister behind them giggling softly, that noise made his eyes widen at her trunk wrapping around his middle as her brothers grabbed the other Elf Lords stating, “You are Elves, Elves love gardens. Tiny Tusk says so! You should see my patch!”

Each of her brothers shouted for their own patches outside one of the Hobbitons to the stunned Elf Lords, now merely holding on for their lives completely at the whims of the younglings holding them hostage to the Dwarves’ enjoyment, at least until they were snatched up as well. On the trunk of the eldest you swayed watching their trotting to the largest patch with giddy humming and bouncing baby rhinos and hippos waiting for the younglings to set down the new friends. With a giggle you hopped down as Thranduil and the others were while she moved to claim one of the polkadoted spheres looking like rocks on vines. Her lips smacked anxiously before claiming one she then glanced around and giggled before hading it over to you with a grin.

You grinned back holding it in one hand making the mens’ heads tilt until they spotted your dagger being drawn to slam the pointed hilt into the side then retract it to sip some of the juice out through the hole as you sheathed your dagger. Easing two fingers inside you tore the apparent rock in half then peeled back the outer shell revealing the orange like fruit pre sectioned. Claiming a slice you slid to hold between your teeth you passed half to the female then broke the rest up for the Lords looking on while munching on your piece. Happily they hummed while Kuvo said, “Without you we have to smush them.”

His brother added, “Much better without the mud, but not better than my pears!”

You giggled again and followed as they each brought out a helping of their own patches they had picked for you and your guests as you stripped out of your armor and weapons. Leaving them in formed campsites while the elder Oiphaunts used their trunks to wash off the outer walls of the dwellings for the returned Dwarves. Eventually like children they were bickering and then the tantrums began, all the love the others felt for these creatures shifted just slightly with a tinge of fear at what these angered younglings could achieve as they were not being stopped by their elders who were mingling with the other soldiers.

A soft giggle form you sounded bringing their attentions to you while the men looked on as the first trunk ful of mud was thrown, “You know, I do wonder just who would be able to get coated with mud the fastest then wished up in time dinner.” The game got a raised brow until you sighed, “I always thought the Harrow clans were the fastest, but my brother always said the Harru could not lose a challenge.” You sighed again sitting in the grass at the edge of a Hobbiton that was prepping the younglings’ supper for the night as their eyes lit up and their skin began to ripple in the setting sun with a challenging glint shared by all before they raced off to go roll in the nearest mud pit then race over to the lake where two Dams were waiting to scrub them clean. You giggled then watched their first less than gracious flop into the mud and awkward wiggle onto their back and over to their side.

Behind you Elrond asked, “You treat them as if they were your children.”

Celeborn, “And they react to you as if you were their mother.”

You grinned at them then gestured your head to the eldest of their group watching the sunset that was slowly casting the kingdom into various hues of light reflecting off the crystals coating your buildings leaving the men in awe at the sight, “My bond is with their Patriarch, or their ‘Tusk’. They are run by their females, however he is the first of our Watchers. Unlike Durin we awoke alone without our mates, in that loneliness our fathers wandered until there was a storm. In it they heard the cries of four children. They raced for what seemed like hours through that storm until they found our Watchers, four younglings and Tusk. They built them a shelter, puzzled by the fierce creatures seeming no more than infants in behavior and then as the sun began to rise they came across the first Took. She wed our father, first of the Blacklocks, and as they escorted her to where she thought she needed to be she bonded with Tusk. By then her sisters had found her and bound themselves to the others, finding baby rhinos and hippos along the way. Durin walked where he was willed to, but we wandered in storms finding these magnificent beings who needed us as much as we needed them. So we built this stronghold using magic of old to reshape the mountains into a ring to keep the foul beasts away and stretch them so no heart could stomach the height of them but ours.”

Thranduil’s lips parted eyeing the rainbows cast over the kingdom, “It is beautiful.”

You grinned and giggled, “Wait till the moon rises.”

Ori, “That doesn’t explain why they have taken to your orders, though.”

Dabondor chuckled patting him on the back, “Y/n here is the first Dwarf to be born on the day of our father’s waking.” The men’s lips parted, “For generations Tusk watched over our clans, waiting, and then she gave her first cry and his eyes lit up again. He knew she was coming and would guide our clans home again as he did the first time.” His eyes wandered to the elder swaying along contently to the song the females around him had started, “She is his our Queen. His Tiny Tusk, second only to him in their eyes.”

With a giggle you had gone to inspect the mud coated younglings saying, “Well, I certainly don’t see how you’re going to get all that mud off. You did such a good job getting it all on.” Again they gave a determined wiggle then grabbed you rushing to the lake to flop in the water making you laugh as they surfaced again helping you to their feet, “Oh look, I see and ear! Could there be two?!” Giggles erupted around you as the women helped you to scrub the younglings clean only to have you let out a stunned chuckle at the spouts of water from the eldest and females around him giggling themselves happily at their elated children.

Thorin, “No wonder she has the patience to handle us. Can’t imagine the worst of their tantrums compared to our moods.”

Dabondor chuckled, “Ah, you would be correct in that. You do not want to be caught in that storm. Though our Dams have mastered it, and missed them greatly. Moria is so quiet compared to our home, far too little giggling and random quakes announcing the first bout of games.” Again his eyes wandered to the statue or your mother and brothers in the distance with a growing number of tokens already from your kin who had returned he had to force his eyes from at the first sting of tears. Forcing himself to watch you, her laughing likeness surrounded by giggling giants larger than you yet merely toddlers still. Barely above a whisper he added, “I broke her heart making us leave this. I haven’t seen her smile this much in decades.”

You shook your head and finished helping to wash them and then led them to the Hobbits waiting with their supper before returning to sit by Thranduil and your father pointing off into the horizon, “Right there, watch as she rises.”

His brow inched up as you wrung out your hair watching the darkening distance as he did before he understood. All at once as the moon came into view the crystals coating your buildings both darkened and lit up casting the effect of being in a sea of colorful galaxies drawing the Elves to their feet in awe of it widening your smile. “You should come back in July.” You father said earning Thorin’s attention from the heart clenching sight, “Full month of shooting stars, they reflect everywhere, looks like fireworks.”

You giggled as Thranduil sank folding his hand around yours with a tearful gaze whispering to you, “Thank you for allowing us to see this.”

You smiled at him stealing a peck on his cheek, “I told you, if anything, we share a love of stars. I am sure we could collect a batch of each crystal and see if they will take to your mountain, should reflect through the walls if done properly.” He nodded tearfully and you added, “In the least we could try. Might just cling to your fountains, but if they like the stones they will spread across them nicely.”

.

With dinner came ale and dancing with eventually tapered off into sleeping where you could find space on the ground as the Elves wandered to their heart’s content in awe at the lands you had clearly undersold even in its partially abandoned state. Morning came with the first efforts of rinsing ad scrubbing the kingdom. A week bled by and with it came the sounding of horns with the first wave of returning kin from Moria, including your brother, who tackled you into a mud pit at his first chance leaving you giggling and chancing after him to toss him in the lake as your father laughed heartily. While the lead bull Darad had bonded with dropped to his stomach to meet the tiny girl wobbling on her feet staring up at him only to have their eyes light up at her awkward laugh and hands patting on his trunk sealing their bond and lightening his glow greatly joining the rest of his bound herd with glowing freckles stating their bond.

But nearing the end of the second week when the city had fallen back into sync talks of returning to another kingdom in need of repairs. Around the map bearing table in your father’s council room you eyed the banners marking the crest for your kin over these lands and Moria while Thorin’s sat so far apart. Leaning back in his chair your father stroked his beard glancing at you as once again one of Dain’s men mentioned Moria, subtly hinting at its ‘lost ruling kin’ being back in power. True he had no wish to continue holding Moria for himself. He had formed great allies there but he wished to grow old in his lands not in those mines, teaching his last surviving son how to rule it in your stead, always knowing you would be destined for greater travels past these walls since you were a child.

Wetting his lips he stated, “I have already sent word to Moria, our best workers will be meeting you upon your return to assist in Dale.” Mouths parted at the gesture of aid from the long since besmirched King who had been offered his place on Thorin’s Council, “As for your offer of your Council, King Thorin, I am asking that honor be passed onto my Daughter, y/n.”

Thorin glanced at you in your own stunned reaction then back to him and nodded, “Of course. Her place on my Council was guaranteed since her joining the quest.”

Dabondor nodded, “And I have been giving the matter some great thought. I am needed here, I wish to see my son finish growing in the lands we were meant to rule in our Queen’s place.” He paused for a breath then glanced to Dain’s men and back to Thorin again, “As for Moria, if you wish to claim it, you must first earn it.” Dain’s men all but launched to their feet until he motioned his hand towards you saying, “You have asked my blessing in courting y/n. If you wish for Moria regain her favor and gain her approval in courtship. My gift for the union is placing Moria as her dowry.”

Instantly your cheeks heated up while Thranduil sipped on his drink to hide his pleased smirk at the open mouthed gasps from Dain’s men at the hearty blessing. Thorin froze for a moment uncertain of how he was ever going to regain your favor at all and now there was the weight of his ancestor’s kingdom was on the line. Though the longer his mind lingered on it, as well as his kin around the table, no better dowry could possibly be given for a woman of your caliber. None more fitting for a woman who had given him everything he and his people had ever wished for through such harrowing circumstances. Now the weight of this would ripple heavily through his people who would clearly know what was at stake, hopefully solidifying the need to move past this useless feud.

.

The terms were agreed upon, your uncle would mind Moria in your place as you packed and readied for marching back to Erebor again with a grin knowing that even after a short stay you now had the chance to go home again if things grew too harsh alone in that peak.

Atop Daffodil you stroked your mother’s portrait only to close it as a rain drop hit the glass coating inside. Pocketing it you glanced up at the road ahead still hearing your father’s words of encouragement, that you could reshape their hearts and minds with your steadfast resolve, now with a hefty price to pay of any crossed you forcing you away. The first day you spoke mainly with Thranduil and then at his conversing with Celeborn through the start of supper the following day he glanced over to see Thorin easing into the seat at your side drawing your eyes to him.

He wet his lips and stated, thankful to be mainly surrounded by the Company at the time, “The shirts are irritatingly comfortable.” You raised a brow and he reached up exposing a Blacklock shirt under his armored shirt making you smirk victoriously only making him shake his head not to challenge it with teasing you. “It goes unsaid that I was wrong. For weeks now we’ve barraged you with apologies, though I do have to admit I doubted how truly forgiving your kin would be while we remained. But not once did they falter. They were truly elated to see us safely nestled in your, awe inspiring lands. We all have a great deal of ground to cover. I simply wish my own people will be as kind in the trying times of rebuilding ahead.”

You nodded then glanced down at his palm revealing the phoenix carved stone he’d been fiddling with for weeks now then met his gaze again claiming it from his palm stirring a soft grin onto his face as you stated, “I will have you know, first sign of trouble from you and I’m shoving you into a mud pit.” Making the men around you laugh.

.

Erebor finally came into view and you could see it right away as your forces joined with the workers from Moria, the restrained reactions from all of his kin. With a sigh you jumped into assigning quarters alongside Balin and then when the last was safely tucked away you made your way up to your gifted apartment you were to share with Bilbo, who was grateful to see that the arrival of his belongings from the Shire. Their place being there rested solely on Glorfindel and Elrond’s sons’ shoulders at the first tale he had shared about his kin leaving them the suspicion it was in need of protecting. Each corner and crevice was emptied carefully along with his garden to be bundled and transported with the aid of the eagles and safely set up in Mirkwood whenever he wished to visit it until he found a place he wished to restore it in.

After a bath you changed and settled at the table thanking Bilbo for preparing your supper only to jointly pause at the knock at the door. A curious peek through the cracked opening brought the food bearing Company into sight who all rippled in at your invitation, a nightly occurrence whenever possible to give you a pleasant start to what lie ahead. But morning found you and dressed for work you led a team of your workers out through the gates to Dale to begin marking down the work ahead, already seeing the mingle of reactions between the awed men trying to already gain favor of the unmarried Dams that traveled with you as well as those not yet ready to let go of the lies they were told no matter what you held out of their King’s reach.

 


End file.
